Pokemon: The Ultra Adventure
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: Two years after stepping down as Champion, Collin teaches at the Trainer School, a normal life for once. However, Collin is more focused on the return of his girlfriend Lillie. As his second year of teaching comes to a close, something dangerous is in the air. (Sequel to Pokemon: The Alola Adventure)
1. Chapter 1

**So...remember when I said I'd return to this on the 2nd/3rd of September?...I lied. Okay not really, this is just a taste of what's to come, the second chapter will be posted around that time though, so keep an eye out.**

 **Anyways, welcome to my new fic, the continuation of Collin's story. As said in the summary, this takes place two years after the Alola Adventure, so if you haven't read that yet, I'd suggest you do as you won't understand anything with this story. But what is this story about? Well read and find out, as summer begins in Collin's second year of teaching.**

 **Also I should mention, Collin, Lillie, Hau and Gladion are all twenty years of age. This is to make sure I don't get flame for one scene I have planned, so keep that in mind please as you are reading. But I hope you enjoy and if you have read Alola Adventure, welcome back!**

 **Chapter 1-School's Out**

"Alright class!" shouted Collin, walking around his desk. "We got about five minutes to go before school is closed for the summer. So let's go over a few quick fire questions while we wait for the bell." The classroom full of kids began to mumble and groan at the sound of it, as his eyes scanned the room. "Jason!" he shouted.

"Yes sir?!" said the kid.

"Out of these two types, which is the strongest in battle? Grass versus Ice?" he asked, waiting for the kid's answer.

"Ice." responded Jason.

"Correct." Collin's eyes continued to scan the room for another kid to test. "Nana!" The kid looked up with her eyes half opened.

"Yes sir?" she said with no interest in her voice.

"Name me an item that can be used to evolve a Pokemon." asked Collin.

"Water Stone." she said, not caring.

"Correct, though honestly I wish you'd use a less common answer." he said, getting a scoff from Nana. He looked around again, catching one person in their sleep. "Trevor!" he shouted, causing the boy to wake up and almost fall out of his seat.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!?" he said, embarrassed.

"Glad you could join us for the last three minutes." The class began to chuckle at the little joke he made, but he meant no harm. "Anyway, name a move that can heal your Pokemon."

"Leech Life." responded Trevor.

"Correct. Even when you're asleep you know your stuff." he joked, getting another chuckle from the class. The questions continued to come on many topics, Mega Stones, Z-Moves, healing items, rules of Training, you name it. They continued until-

 ***RING RING RING***

"Well that's it everyone, school is over for the summer." said Collin in a calm voice as the sound of chairs being pushed back could be heard all over the room. Everyone was giddy and excited, but just as they were about to leave, Collin blocked the exit. "Remember, you all have an assignment about your favorite Pokemon you have to write over the summer. It can be no less than eight hundred words."

"Aw!" said the class at once, annoyed they had summer work.

"Look it's only eight hundred words. I know it sounds like a lot, but trust me it isn't. All you got to do is talk about your favorite Pokemon and why you like it. Throw some facts in there." said, trying to make the kids see the bright side. "And look, don't get too bogged down by it, but if you get it out of the way as soon as possible, that's more of the summer you have. With all that said, have a good summer." he said, finally walking away from the exit.

"Thank you Mr Clarkson!" shouted the kids as they left the classroom. Everything was quiet in said classroom now that the kids were gone. Seeing as he wasn't going to be hanging around today, he made sure the class was clean and packed up his stuff, just as Professor Kukui walked into the class.

"Hey cousin!" he shouted. "I see class has just finished."

"Yeah you just missed them." said Collin, packing away his laptop. "How are things Kukui?"

"Pretty good. Been studying some Pokemon from other regions. Some of those Pokemon are wild man, mainly the Pokemon from Kanto." he said, sounding happy. "Man Kanto Exeggutor are so small!"

"Heh, should have seen my reaction to the Alolan Exeggutor when Lillie and I saw them on Exeggutor Island." said Collin, laughing at the memory.

"Speaking of Lillie, how is she?" asked Kukui.

"She's doing fine. She said that her mother is nearly fully recovered and she's just about to tackle her eighth gym battle." Collin looked out the window and gave a small smile. "Hard to believe eh? She's really getting strong. I bet she could be come Champion."

"I could see it happening." said Kukui as he walked up beside Collin. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day, now that school is out for the summer?"

"Well, I'm gonna go home, sort out some paperwork, then head to the pub with Guzma. Sure as fuck need a good drink after today. Who knew trying to keep a class calm on the last day of school would be tough." he said with a chuckle, which Kukui joined in.

"Well I never said this job would be easy." he laughed. "Don't take this personally, but why haven't you shaved?" he asked, pointing at Collin's beard that covered his face.

"What? I like it. So does Lillie apparently." he responded, sounding fake offended.

"Never knew she liked that look." mumbled Kukui. His pocket started to vibrate and he took out his phone. "Oh that would be Burnet, I have a nice candle lit dinner with her tonight. See ya cousin."

"Enjoy your night!" shouted Collin as Kukui left the classroom. Collin finished packing everything into his bag and left the classroom, locking the door and slowly exited the school. Life was normal now for Collin ever since working in the Trainer School. No major battles, no threats, nothing really out of the ordenary, just how he wanted. And it has been like that for the last two years and he couldn't be grateful. He had a proper father, good friends, and a girlfriend who was currently in Kanto. Life was good. His train of thought was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he noticed it was Hau and picked up the call.

"Hey Collin! Thank Arceus I got you, I thought you were still teaching." said Hau.

"Nah I just left. What's up Hau, you sound out of breath." he asked.

"Dude have you seen social media yet?"

"No I didn't get a chance. Why?"

"I came out! Officially!" shouted Hau at the top of his voice. "I announced it online after my last battle for the day and people have gone nuts."

"As they should! The first gay Champion! What made you come out?" asked Collin.

"Grandpa helped me buck up the courage to come out. He's been really supportive about it and approves of Gladion." replied Hau.

"That's awesome dude. How's the response from everyone else?"

"Well everyone we know personally has been extremely supportive, as well as most of Alola...well the world in general. It was even on the news! Yeah there are a few people who have told me to die, but hey what can you do? At least there are people who love me for who I am!" said Hau, no doubt smiling widely.

"That's the way to look at it." said Collin, who was also smiling. "Say, why don't you come to Po Town. Guzma and I are going to have a few drinks. Gladion can come too."

"Gladion said he's gonna be busy at Aether, but I'll be there no problem. I'll drop by when?" he asked.

"Come around 8PM. The usual place. See you then!"

"Same!" The phone hung up and Collin smiled, happy that his friend came out to the world. He continued his way down the dirt path and on his way home to relax and do some paperwork before joining his father and friend for a well earned drink.

* * *

After having a quick shower and throwing on the same clothes he wore during the day, he summoned Charizard and flew to Po Town. Not even a second after he landed, he saw Hau land just in front of him.

"Damn! I nearly beat you." he said.

"That's two to one!" shouted Collin, doing a fist bump. "Gotta be quicker than that."

"Yeah yeah, let's go." said Hau. The two walked around the now fully refurbished, populated Po Town. Everything that was broken or painted over was cleaned up and the power was back on. Even the rain stopped. "Guzma really did a number on this town huh?"

"Yeah, amazing what you can do in just two years." They continued to walk around the brightly lit street until they came to their stop; The Mudsdale Inn. They entered the pub and were greeted by the sound of chatter from other people drinking, and the sound of country like music playing in the background. It didn't take long for them to spot Guzma, as his white hair stood out like a sore thumb. "Hey Dad!" shouted Collin, getting Guzma's attention.

"Hey Son, about time you showed up. I was thinking you let your old man down." said Guzma. He noticed Hau was beside him and he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd be bringing company."

"Wasn't the plan, but as you may have seen he's just came out publicly and I think he needs a few drinks to celebrate." he suggested.

"Hell yeah! Take a seat." The two sat in the booth, watching more people come into the pub. "Well done coming out Hau, takes a lot of guts to do that."

"Thank you Mr. Guzma." said Hau, sheepishly.

"Okay when are you gonna stop with the Mr. Guzma shite?" he asked playfully. "Makes me feel like an old man."

"But you are an old man." joked Collin.

"Watch it you." warned Guzma, giving a little chuckle. "Okay first rounds on me. What do you want?"

"The usual please. Make sure it's cold." said Collin.

"Give me a Boosy Bell-Sprout please." asked Hau.

"No problem. A Zapados Zester and a Boosy Bell-Sprout, be back in a few." Guzma went off to get the drinks while Collin and Hau began to chat about a few things.

"How's Gladion?" asked Collin.

"Oh he's great. I think I managed to get him out of that edgy side of him...at least with me. Don't know about anyone else." joked Hau.

"Well at least there is someone he's comfortable with." Just as they continued to talk, Guzma returned with the drinks. "Thanks Dad."

"It's your tab next round." he said, making Collin groan. "By the way Collin, how's Lillie?" Collin began to say what he told Kukui earlier in the day, his eyes going slightly misty when talking about her. "You miss her a lot, huh?"

"I mean...who wouldn't miss their girlfriend?" he asked. "But she should be home soon, probably in two months or so. Which is a little annoying because I was hoping to spend the summer with her."

"Hey, she might come sooner than you think." said Hau. Collin hummed and took a swig of his drink. Meanwhile, Guzma was looking at Hau, mouthing something at him. Hau shrugged and looked sheepish, started to mouth out "sorry" just as Collin put his drink down.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing!" shouted Hau, far too quick as he began to drink. Collin shrugged and continued to drink, until Guzma spoke up.

"What's with the beard?" he asked. Collin rolled his eyes at the question.

"Kukui asked the same fucking thing. I like it and Lillie likes it. The beard is staying." he said sounding annoyed.

"Alright alright! I was only asking."

"I don't want to have a baby face in my twenties Dad." he responded.

"You look more like thirty with the way you look." joked Hau. Collin lightly punched Hau in the shoulder.

"Screw you!" he said with a laugh. They finished up their drinks and Collin stood up. "Ready for the next round? Same drinks?" The other two nodded in response. "Right I'll be back in a second."

"I'm just gonna pop off to the bathroom." said Guzma, getting off his seat and walking towards said bathroom, leaving Hau on his own. He began to look through his phone before he felt someone grab his hair.

"Well well well, if it isn't the faggot Champion." said a gruff person, standing in front of Hau. "You got some nerve coming around here." Standing beside him was another guy, skinny looking but with a cut across his eye. Counting the guy that was holding his hair, he was surrounded by three guys.

"Please, I'm just trying to have a drink." said Hau, trying not to get into trouble.

"No can do faggot. You don't belong here." said the skinny man.

"We are gonna take you somewhere nice and quiet." said the guy holding his hair, with a deep voice. Suddenly, the guy let go of Hau's hair and let out a painful scream. Hau turned around to see Collin grabbing the guy by the ear.

"Touch him, and you're one foot in the grave." he said with an edge in his voice that always made Hau shiver when he heard it.

"Why the fuck are you defending this faggot!?" shouted the gruff person, making everyone in the pub have their eyes on him. "He doesn't deserve to be-" he said, before the sound of being choking could be heard.

"I don't like it when people use that word." said Guzma, holding the guy's neck. "I suggest you leave, before this gets any worse." The skinny guy suddenly jumped onto Guzma, causing him to let go of the leader. Collin pushed the guy he was holding onto the ground and went to help Guzma, only to be blocked by the leader.

"And where do you think you're going, faggot lover?!" he shouted. Before he knew what was going on, Collin leap right at the man and started beating him. It was full blown chaos, with Hau going under the table to avoid what was going on. It wasn't until the owner of the pub, who was away at the time of the fight, finally said enough was enough and split the two groups.

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" asked the owner.

"This faggot thinks he could sit in this pub!" shouted the skinny man, pointing at Hau under the table.

"What gives you the right to decide who can be here!?" shouted Collin, almost running at him before Guzma held him back.

"Alright I had enough!" The owner looked at the three men with his eyes narrowed. "We don't like your kind coming in here, thinking it's okay to attack not only the Champion, but because he's gay? You three are banned for life!" he shouted.

"Fuck you! You're drinks are shit anyway!" shouted the leader as all three of them limped out of the pub. Everyone went back to drinking, aside from Collin, Hau and Guzma.

"Sorry about all of that, drinks are on the house." said the owner. However. Collin wasn't in the mood.

"Thanks but I'm going to head home, those fucks have gone and ruined my night." he said.

"Same." said Guzma. "I never seen them in my life, assholes."

"I might as well go too. I don't feel comfortable being here on my own. No offense." said Hau to the owner, who waved it off. The three exited the pub and into the night.

* * *

"I'm sorry I ruined your night guys." said Hau.

"Ah now don't start this crap Hau." said Collin. "It wasn't your fault. How were you to know they were going to come?"

"I know but I kinda put a target on myself today for people like that. I should have waited for at least a day before going outside." he said.

"Hey now, that wouldn't do any good." said Guzma. "Besides, you have us and everyone else looking after you. I could get some of the former Team Skull grunts to look after you." he suggested.

"Heh, thanks but I think I'll be fine." said Hau.

"Want me to bring you home? Or where do you wanna go?" asked Collin.

"Can you bring me to Aether? I want to spend the night with Gladion." Collin nodded and summoned Charizard and the two got onto the Pokemon. "Bye Mr. Guzma!" he shouted.

"It's just Guzma!" he shouted. "Safe trip Son!" The Charizard flew into the air and it wasn't long before the two landed outside of Aether Paradise. What they weren't expecting was Gladion standing outside to meet the two.

"Hey Glad!" said Hau, getting off Charizard and running to the older Trainer, hugging him and giving him a small kiss, much to Gladion's dismay.

"Hau, you know I don't like it when you kiss me when other people around." he said.

"I know but...today didn't end well." he said. Gladion's eyes narrowed and he looked at Collin.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice sounding like it could cut diamond.

"Three idiots came into the pub and started calling him a faggot, threatened to do something to him before Guzma and I took care of them...well it was the owner but still." confessed Collin. Gladion let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks I guess. I had the feeling this would happen though."

"Don't be hard on him. He didn't know it was going to happen today. None of us did." said Collin, defending him.

"Yeah I know. I guess we should go inside, it's getting late." he said.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Collin." said Hau. Collin waved the two off and got back onto Charizard and flew back home. As he landed, he got a text message on his from from Lillie.

 _Just beaten the Eighth Gym! It was tough but I managed! I'll be heading to the Pokemon League as soon as I can. I'll see you tomorrow!-Lillie._

Collin looked at the message and was confused. "See you tomorrow." it said. He decided to text back.

 _"See you tomorrow"? What was that all about?-Collin._

It wasn't long before he got another message as he entered his house.

 _Crap! I mean soon! Sorry, I was saying tomorrow a lot with my mother. I'll see you SOON!-Lillie_

Collin couldn't help but laugh at how cute it was. He wished he was going to see her tomorrow. He decided to text back.

 _Yeah, see you soon. ;)-Collin_

He made his way into the bedroom and sat his phone to the side, getting changed out of his clothes and getting into bed. Today was a long day, but little did he know tomorrow was going to be even longer, for a good reason.

 **How was that? I hope I didn't offend anyone with the words I used in this chapter, that was not my intention. As I said, this is just a little tease of what's to come, we'll be starting the story officially this Saturday/Sunday, whichever day I manage to get the next chapter finished. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now we officially begin! Today's chapter is gonna be so full of fluff it will flow from your mouth. Also I should mention that this chapter will have smut at the end. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't worry as it doesn't really affect the plot. With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2-Return**

 _Smoke, fire, ash, buildings everywhere destroyed. That's all what Collin could see as he stood on the street of what once was a city. Other than the sound of fire crackling, there was the sound of a radio playing music that he couldn't pick up. A harsh sunlight glowed as it loomed over the ruined city, making the sight much more horrible. There was no life as far as he could see, no humans, no Pokemon, not even plant life. He wanted to move, but his legs felt like stone. Suddenly, he heard the voice of someone._

 _"COLLIN!" the voice cried. It was calling for him._

 _"WHO'S THERE!?" he shouted._

 _"COLLIN!" the voice cried again. "COLLIN! COLLIN! COLLIN!" He heard the voice over and over, he couldn't make out who it was though, aside from it being male._

 _"WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted out again, but the person kept repeating his name and his name only._

 _"COLLIN! COLLIN! COLLIN!"_

"COLLIN WAKE UP!" shouted the voice close to his ear and the next thing Collin knew he was on the floor of his bedroom. It was just a dream, a weird dream. He looked up to the person who was calling him and it was Hau, looking pale and sweaty. "Thank Arceus you're up!"

"Hau, what the fuck are you doing in my house?! Let alone my room?! How did you even get in?!" shouted Collin as he tried to get up off the floor.

"You gave me a spare key remember?" said Hau. "Never mind that though, you need to come see this right now."

"See what?"

"No time to explain. Just throw something on you and get to the docks now. It's really important!" Without another word, Hau left the house and Collin was alone in his room, tired, sweaty, confused and annoyed. Sighing, he went into the bathroom, had a quick wash and threw on the clothes he was wearing last night. He didn't really care at this point honestly. He collected his keys and left, locking the door behind him and went to the docks to meet Hau. The walk itself was uneventful, it was early enough in the morning so all the shops were just starting to open. There were no kids in sight, no surprise since it's the start of summer. Wasn't long before he finally got to the docks, where he could see one of the many ships letting off some passengers. He spotted Hau no problem, as he was beaming a wide smile.

"What is it Hau?" asked Collin, looking at the ship.

"Wait for it." said Hau, shushing Collin.

"Wait for what?"

"Trust me they will be here soon." he said, not actually answering his question. They waited for a while but whatever Hau was waiting for didn't catch Collin's attention for long and was already bored.

"Seriously Hau," he said turning to the Champion. "what the hell did you wake me up at 8AM for? Because if you don't tell me, I'm going home because I'm still fucking wrecked from last nigh-" he said before his vision was blocked out by two hands cover his eyes. Someone was standing behind him and he had no idea who. His whole body stiffened and was worried he was about to be attacked, he had no Pokemon on him, which made things worse. "...who's there?" he asked in a low voice. He then heard a giggle, an all too familiar giggle.

"Guess who!" said the person behind. Collin slowly placed his hands over the hands covering his eyes and pulled them away. He turned around slowly and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"...Lillie?" he asked, unable to believe what he is seeing. It has to be a fake, a mind trick, or maybe he didn't get enough sleep. But all those thoughts flew away when Lillie smiled at him and giggled again.

"Hello Collin." she said. Before she knew it, she was picked up into the air by Collin and he began to spin around. Lillie couldn't help but let out a tiny yelp but laughed as he spun her around.

"LILLIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" he cried, continuing to spin. He let her down and she dusted herself. "But how? I thought you were only going to the Pokemon League yesterday." Lillie's smile could be best described as a Meowth face.

"...I lied. I was already done a few days before I left." she said. Collin's jaw dropped and Hau was just laughing at his reaction. "Sorry, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you sure fucking did." He then turned to Hau, who continued to grin like a mad man. "You fucking knew didn't you?" he asked.

"Yep." said Hau, not even feeling sorry. "And so did Guzma, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Wicke, Gladion...pretty much everyone actually." he said, laughing again. Collin looked offended, but he was only messing.

"So you mean to tell me that I'm the only one who was in the dark on this?" Both Lillie and Hau nodded, making Collin shake his head and laugh. "You two are such pricks I swear to Arceus."

"Hey! Don't be saying mean things to your girlfriend!" shouted Lillie, but there was a smile across her face, knowing she didn't mean the anger in her voice. He decided to play along,

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he asked, sounding slightly over dramatic.

"Well there is one way, and I think you know what it is." Without another word, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Face to face, they closed the gap and kissed for the first time in two years. The feeling they had between them while kissing was nothing short of electric, passion built up for those two long years have finally come out in that kiss. They didn't care Hau was watching, they needed this. They never wanted to let go, but oxygen had to play the third wheel and they broke for air, panting like wild Pokemon.

"Arceus I missed you so much." he said, still holding on to her.

"So did I, I love you." she whispered.

"Love you too." replied Collin. Hau took out his phone and took a picture without the two noticing. It didn't matter anyway, they were finally together and that's all that matters at this point. The sound of footsteps could be heard behind them though, as a figure stood above them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." said the figure. They turned around to see that it was none other than Lusamine, who looked a lot better if a little tired. She wore a familiar white dress but her hair seemed to be a bit shorter, and her face began to show small winkles.

"I was wondering where you were Mother." said Lillie, looking at her. "What kept you?"

"Well someone had to collect the bags." she said. Lillie started to feel guilty, but Lusamine only smiled. "Don't fret about it child, I know how much you wanted to see your boyfriend again." she said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Speaking of boyfriend, glad to see you are well Collin." Collin looked at the tall woman, weary of her still. But for the sake of Lillie, he smiled.

"Glad to see you too. I assume Bill managed to get the toxins out of you?" he asked, trying to make sure she was okay.

"He did. He's an amazing man, I feel like my old self again." she said. "I feel like my apology is overdue, so allow me to say sorry for what I put you through two years ago." Collin wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it, but for now he played along.

"Apology accepted. Glad that you're back." he said simply.

"That extends to you too Hau." she said, looking at the Champion. "Gladion has told me you two are together. I'm glad he has someone like you."

"I'm the one that should be glad Miss Lusaime." said Hau sheepishly. "He asked me, I was too shy." Lusamine smiled at him, but it wasn't the same creepy smile she gave two years ago. It was a warm smile, a motherly smile.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you." he said, rubbing his hair. "Listen Lillie," she said turning to her daughter. "I'm going to head back to Aether. I need to make sure everything is okay and dismiss Gladion. He needs a break after all of that."

"Of course Mother. Do you mind if I stay with Collin for now?" she asked. "I haven't seen him in two years so I was kinda hoping-"

"Lillie, you don't need my permission to do what you want now. But for the sake of it, you can stay with Collin, you need to get to know each other after such a long time being apart from reach other." Lillie said nothing as she ran towards Lusamine and gave her a massive hug.

"Thank you Mother!"

"You're welcome my child." she said, hugging her back. Collin looked in awe, he couldn't believe that this was the same Lusaime he fought not that long ago. He was still deep into his thoughts when they ended their hug. "I'll have Wicke pick me up, you three go on ahead."

"Actually Miss Lusamine, do you mind if I tag along with you? I wanna see Gladion again." asked Hau.

"You just saw him this morning." said Collin, jokingly.

"Yeah but that was then, this is now." responded Hau.

"It's okay, you can come Hau." said Lusamine. "We'll head to Route 2, Wicke is waiting for us there. I'll see you later Lillie, enjoy yourself."

"Bye Mother!" Lusamine waved at the two and walked away, with Hau following behind her. The two were alone again and the atmosphere was electric. "I can't believe I'm here."

"You can't believe?! I still think I'm dreaming!" shouted Collin, causing Lillie to laugh. "Come on, let's get out of here and have a bite to eat. My treat."

"Sure. Lead the way." The two left the docks and went for breakfast together for the first time in two years.

* * *

"How have things been when I was gone?" asked Lillie when their breakfast came.

"What do you mean? I've been texting you ever since you left and been updating you?"

"I know but it's better when you hear it from someone in front of you." she explain. "So, anything that I missed?"

"Well aside from some Trials changing, they started a Mantine Surfing challenge on every Island. It's actually really fun. Other than that, nothing much has happened." he said, taking a bite from his eggs. "Although, there was this one guy I met who had a metal arm."

"Metal arm? Who was it?" she asked.

"I can't remember honestly. It's been a while now and I haven't heard from him since. Nice guy though. So tell me, how was Kanto?" asked Collin, finishing his eggs. "I haven't been there in years."

"It was a lovely region. Everyone I met was really friendly and helpful." said Lillie, eating her toast. "And the Gym Leaders were strong, but I managed to beat them." she said, taking her bag up from the floor and opening it. She took out a case and show Collin her badge collection and sure enough, she had all eight badges.

"That's amazing Lillie! I'm happy for you." he said, smiling. "How was the Elite Four? You never told me about it."

"Oh yeah, the Elite Four." she said, her smile faltering. "I did managed to beat them, but I failed to beat Lance. His dragons were too strong." She looked upset for a moment, but her smile came back. "Oh well, at least I got to fight the Champion."

"That's the way to look at it." he said. "I didn't beat the Champion when I first took him on. Granted the Champion at the time was Blue so..."

"I met Blue! He's still the Gym Leader in Viridian City." she said. "Bit brash but he's a good trainer and his Pokemon are really strong."

"Sounds like him. Speaking of Pokemon, why not show me your team?" he asked.

"Sure! Just let me finish this piece of toast." They ate their breakfast and Collin paid, of course. They left the café and went to a patch of grass by some buildings. Lillie grabbed her six Poke Balls and smiled. "Come on out everyone!" She threw all the Balls into the air and out came her Pokemon. Some of which Collin wasn't expecting. Her team consisted of Alolan Ninetales, Blastoise, Onix, Fearow, Rapidash and finally Vileplume. Her team looked strong and were happy to see Lillie. "Guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Collin. The one I've been talking about." Her team looked at Collin and cried, with Ninetales walking up to him and started to rub her head on him.

"Good to see you again. Seems Lillie has trained you well." he said, petting the Pokemon.

"Nine!" cried Ninetales and she walked back in line with the others.

"I'll be honest, didn't expect to see an Onix and Fearow on your team. But still they are great choices." he said, inspecting her Pokemon.

"Thank you. They've been with me through thick and thin and I love them all." she said. "Even if one of them can't seem to stop eating." She eyed her Onix, who looked away from her.

"Heh, well you need to keep feeding them." Then Collin slapped his forehead, causing Lillie to look at him. "I forgot! I'm sure there is someone who's been dying to see you." He took out the Ultra Ball on his belt, threw it onto the air and out came Solgaleo.

"LA-LONNA!" he cried as he landed on the ground. It took him a few seconds to see who was in front of him, Lillie with tears in her eyes. Solgaleo lay down on the ground to meet her at eye level.

"N-N-Nebby!" she cried, running to the Legendary Pokemon and hugging it's mane. "Oh baby I missed you so much!" The Legendary Pokemon purred as she continued to pet him. By the time she was finished, her eyes were red from all the crying. "Sorry. I couldn't control myself." Collin handed her a tissue and she began to dry her eyes.

"It's to be expected when you haven't seen your child in years." he joked, but there was some truth behind it too. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." she said, her eyes drying up finally. "It's good to see you again."

"La-lonna!" he cried.

"Alright I hate doing this, but I don't want people looking at us. Return." he said and Solgaleo returned to the Ball. Lillie followed up with her own Pokemon and they returned to their Balls.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Collin.

"Well, I want to see Professor Kukui. I want to register for the Island Challenge." she said. Collin's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"YES! Okay we are so going there right now!" he said. He grabbed Lillie's hand and the two ran out of Hau'oli City and to Professor Kukui's lab.

* * *

Stepping on the sandy beach, the two finally made their way to the Professor's lab. They were about to knock on the door when suddenly there was a huge bang coming from inside.

"OH YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME ROCKRUFF!" shouted Kukui from the inside.

"Somethings never change." sighed Lillie. The two walk inside to see Kukui just getting off the floor. He turned to the two and had a massive grin across his face.

"Lillie! I'm so glad to see you again!" he said, hugging her. "How have you been?"

"Been great, more than great." she said. "How have you been Professor?"

"Never better, same for Burnet. She wanted to be here today, but got a call about some findings and needed to check it out. She sends her love though."

"We can visit her someday during your Island Challenge." said Collin. Kukui caught onto his comment and smiled.

"You want to do the Island Challenge Lillie?" he asked.

"Yep! I was wondering if I can register for it." she said. "I've been wanting to do it for a long time and now is my chance."

"Of course! Although we are going to have to wait until tomorrow to do that, old Hala has some business to attend to. But I'll send him a message today so he'll know tomorrow. I hope you don't mind waiting."

"I can wait one more day." she said. "Besides, I get to spend the rest of the day with him." She pointed at Collin and Kukui just laughed.

"Heh, you'll need it." There was a knock on the door that caught their attention. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be." He opened the door to see two people standing outside. "Hey Hau, Gladion! Come on in!" he said.

"Thanks Professor." said Gladion, stepping into the lab followed by Hau. He saw Lillie in front of him and smirked. "Hey Lillie." he said simply.

"Hi." she responded, walking up to him and wrapping him in a hug. "It's great to see you again. And also I'm happy you found someone you love." she said.

"Great to see you too. And thanks. He's a pain in the ass sometimes but he will do." he said with a hint of snark in his voice.

"HEY! I'm straight up lovable!" shouted Hau in protest, causing everyone in the room to laugh, including himself.

"Okay okay everyone settle down." said Kukui and every started to calm down. "Great that you are all here, but I need to get back to work. I'm on a massive breakthrough with some moves and I can't stop. Don't worry Lillie, I'll make sure Hala knows about you wanting to start your Island Challenge."

"Thanks Professor. We'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course. See you guys tomorrow." Everyone said goodbye to Kukui and left the lab. They now all stood on the beach, stretching and yawning.

"So Lillie, you may be wondering why we are here." said Hau.

"A little bit." she said.

"We are here to have a celebration!" he said. "We are all going to go shopping, get a few snacks and hang around here for the rest of the day! Sound good?" he asked. "It was Gladion's idea."

"No, it was yours." he said. "Anyway, you want to do that?"

"Sure! You want to join Collin?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Let's go get some shopping!" Everyone went back to Hau'oli City and began to buy the food. They brought everything from dinner to sweets, even a few drinks here and there. By the time they finished shopping, it was close to 6PM and they all met at the beach. Instantly, everyone began to show what food they bought and their stomachs began to rumble like crazy. Collin managed to set up a fire and began to cook the dinner for everyone. By the time he was finished, Lillie began to tell her journey through Kanto to Gladion and Hau.

"So then I came across a baby Weedle. It was crying for it's mommy and I just knew I had to do something. It took forever but I managed to find the poor things mother. At first she thought I kidnapped it and tried to attack, but Weedle convinced her that I didn't." she said. "I was worried but I stood my ground through it. Thankfully everything ended well and I got an Oran Berry for my trouble."

"That's amazing Lillie!" said Hau. "Beedrills are scary sometimes."

"Ever see the Mega Beedrill?" asked Gladion. "Now those things are terrifying." he said.

"I'm surprised you're actually scared of something." joked Collin. "Tell them about the time you won in the radio tower."

"Oh yeah! I managed to win a Master Ball in the radio tower lottery!" she said. She began to tell more stories about her journey, like how she met her Pokemon, the battles she had, the people she met and everything in between. All the while, Collin took the time to look at Lillie's features. Her hair was similar to her mothers, but shorter. Her face was almost perfect, with a barely noticeable scar close to her left eyebrow. Her smile was still beautiful and full of life. But now there was something different about her. The aura she gave off was one of confidence and determination, different to her shy and timid personality two years ago. Collin personally welcomed the change, finding it amazing she was able to get out of her shell.

"So you mean to tell me, that everyone thought your Ninetales was shiny?!" asked Gladion.

"Yep! And I had to explain it every time. It was so funny to see their reaction to her." she said, thinking about the times it happened. They continued to talk for what seemed like forever before Hau got up.

"Listen, I better get home. I have a challenger tomorrow and I don't want to be late. Happy to see you again Lillie." he said, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Happy to see you too." With that, Hau kissed Gladion and left the three on the beach. Gladion was next to get up.

"I'm gonna head back to Aether. I know Mother said I should take a break, but I need to sort something out." he explained.

"Before you go, can you tell Mother that I'm staying with Collin for the night?" asked Lillie

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow for your Island Challenge start." he said, hugging his sister and leaving the two alone on the beach.

"He's changed a lot hasn't he?" she asked Collin.

"Yep. For the better in my opinion." he said. The two looked at each other, now alone.

"So...what do you wanna do now?" asked Lillie in a low, shy voice. Something about her tone suggested something to Collin. He whispered his answer into her ear, causing her to blush, but she nodded anyway. "Let's go home." The two walked side by side, hand in hand, back to Collin's house.

* * *

Not even a second into his room and already the two were all over each other. Gone was the small kisses and in it's place were passionate, long and overall heated kisses. They fell onto the bed and broke the kiss for the moment. They looked at each other and were already panting and sweating from how intimate it was.

"Arceus, you look fucking beautiful." said Collin, before kissing her again with no push back from her. She allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue, making their connection even more intimate than it was. Throughout the kissing, they began to remove their clothes until they had nothing but their underwear on them. The broke the kiss again and looked at each other. "Are you sure you want to go this far? We can stop now if you want."

"I've never been more sure in my life." said Lillie. "I need you." she whined. That was all he needed, as he reached his hands around her back and began to remove her bra. Her bare chest was now in front of him and he tried his best to stop his nose from bleeding. "Like what you see?" she teased.

"Very much so." he said as he began to kiss her cheek, then her neck, then all the way down to her chest. He spent some time massaging and kissing her breasts, causing her to moan, something Collin knew he was going to love hearing every time it happened. "Stop teasing me!" she whined again. He couldn't help but chuckle and her whining and stopped playing with her breasts. He continued to kiss down her body, right past her stomach until finally he reached her most intimate spot. He looked at her, making sure it was okay to continue. She nodded and he proceeded to remove her panties. She was now fully naked, on his bed, blushing like crazy. Collin looked at her and was in awe.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." was all he could say. He began to remove his own boxers, before Lillie grabbed his hands.

"Please, let me." she whispered. Collin nodded and let his hands go to his sides. She took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of the waste band and slowly pulled down his boxers, letting his penis free from the fabric. Lillie was taken aback, she never seen one in person, let alone at all really. "Oh wow." was all she could say. Collin looked away from her, feeling a little bashful. She lay back down on the bed and smiled. "I think we should just go straight into it tonight. We can do other things at a later day."

"Fine by me. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again one last time.

"Yes Collin. My answer is still yes. Take me." she whispered. With that last conformation, he slipped on a condom, got in between her legs and slowly entered her. Lillie let out a loud moan at the new feeling, but tried to keep her composer for now. Collin felt a little bit of resistance and knew what it was. Grabbing a hold of her hand, he pushed in further, still at a slow pace until he pushed past the resistance inside her, causing her to let out a painful whimper.

"Shh...it's okay. I'll stop for a second. It only hurts for a little bit." he whispers into her ear to help her calm down. Tears began to flow from Lillie, but she put on a brave face and nodded. Collin wanted to move so badly, but needed to wait until Lillie was ready. After a minute, which felt like an hour to Collin, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine now. You can start." He nodded and began to move. He started out slow, pulling in and out. Lillie was still feeling a little pain, but pleasure was slowly taking over the pain. Soon enough, the pain was all but gone and she was moaning even louder than before, starting to move on her own. "Faster." she panted, and Collin listen. She managed to get into a rhythm with him, which made the pleasure even more powerful than before. It absolutely rocked her to her core. "Harder!" she screamed. Collin was feeling just as good, his own moaning and panting was getting faster and he continued to enter and exited her vagina.

"Fuck!" he moaned out, the first word he said in a while and it summed up how he was feeling.

"Fuck me!" moaned Lillie. Something about her saying those words made Collin go even faster, it was almost inhuman. They continued this pace for what seemed like forever. Lillie pulled him down and started kissing him again, with more passion than ever before. When they broke the kiss, she let out another moan. "I'm so close." she whimpered. He knew what this meant and he felt the pressure build up inside him.

"Me too." He went as fast as he could, pounding in and out, trying to make the last moments as memorable as possible. Lillie was a moaning wreck now, ready to explode.

"I'm gonna-gonna-AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed until, she finally came. Collin followed not long after, his sperm being blocked by the condom. He collapsed on top of her, breathing and panting heavily, with Lillie wrapping her arms around him.

"That...was...fucking...amazing." he said, breathlessly.

"Yeah...I can't believe that was my first. I'm so happy it was with you." she said, kissing him on the cheek again.

"It was my first too, and same." Slowly, he exited her, making Lillie moan at the feeling, slightly upset of the empty feeling she now had. He took off the condom and tied it, throwing it into the bin and finally joining Lillie on the bed again. "I'd go another round, but that took a lot out of me."

"I can barely keep my eyes open." said Lillie, letting out a yawn. Collin took this as a sign that it was time to sleep, as he grabbed the sheets and covered the both of their naked bodies. "I'm so happy to see you again Collin. I love you."

"I love you too. It's been so painful without you, but I couldn't be happier." Lillie gave a tired smiled and began to rub his beard. "Heh, you did say you like it right?"

"I don't like it." she said, causing him to look confused. "I love it." She let out a small giggle before yawning again. "I guess we should get some sleep. Long day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight Lillie." said Collin, closing his eyes.

"Night Collin." Lillie gave him a small peck on the lips and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. It was one eventful day, but the two were finally together again. And nothing was going to get in their way.

 **How was that? Was that okay? I hope so. I'm not that good at writing smut. Also I should mention, until further notice I won't be updating daily. It will be every second day until further notice. I hope that's okay. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, time for Lillie to get her first Pokemon from Alola! Her team I feel will be interesting to write...shame I'm still bad at writing battles...anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3-Who do you choose?**

Something felt off for Collin. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. He'd woken up many times and never had this feeling before. Then his sleepy mind clicked back into place and he realized why. Lillie was back home, in his bed, naked and laying on top of him. He smiled fondly as he remember the events of the day before. He didn't want to move, it was way too comfy and he didn't want to wake her. But soon enough, she started to move on her own and opened her eyes, directly looking at him.

"Morning beautiful." he said, smiling. "Sleep well?"

"G'morning. Yeah, best night sleep ever." she said with a groggy voice. She move her head off his chest, giving him a peak of her naked body for a moment, before returning to her side of the bed. "Last night was good."

"Very good." he said, moving close to her and giving her a peck on the lips. "I almost thought everything was a dream. Thank fuck it's not." Lillie giggle at his comment and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Does this prove it's not a dream?" she asked before crashing her lips onto his. The feeling of kissing each other never got old to them. Each one made them more connected and more sure what the other person liked. That and it was just amazing to kiss Lillie. The kiss was interrupted by the sound of Collin's phone ringing. Rolling his eyes, Collin broke the kiss for a moment.

"Sorry, I don't want this annoying me constantly." Lillie simply waved at him as he picked up the phone, not looking at who was calling. "Hello?"

 _"Collin, it's me Kukui. Hala just got back from his trip."_ said Kukui over the phone. _"He knows about Lillie wanting to do the Island Challenge. He said to get her up here as soon as possible to let her pick her new Pokemon. Later on we are going to be having our festival for the start of the Challenge. She'll be the only one today though, so you'll need to be her challenger for the battle."_ he explained.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean with...you know..." said Collin, referring to his team.

 _"Don't worry about that, we got it covered. We'll see you two later yeah? Bye!"_ The phone hung up, leaving Collin confused about what he meant.

"Who was it?" asked Lillie.

"Kukui. He was calling to tell you that we'd want to get up to Iki Town to get your first Pokemon for your Island Challenge. They are having the festival tonight. Don't know why though, I guess Hala is going somewhere again." he explained.

"Oh shit I better get washed and dressed!" she said, getting up from the bed showing her naked body in full. Collin looked away, getting a giggle from Lillie. "Really? You've seen me naked last night. Plus, you're not so modest yourself." she said, pointing to his own naked body. "I'll see you after the shower, want the water on?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." he said, barely able to speak. He decided to be productive with his time while Lillie was taking her shower by cleaning up the bed and folding up all the clothes they threw onto the ground. It wasn't long before Lillie was out, with a towel wrapped around her body. He went into the shower while Lillie got changed into a sport top, tracksuit bottoms and a white light jacket, similar to what she wore back then, only it was longer. When Collin exited the shower, he gout changed into his white and black striped shirt, his black trousers and his gray light coat.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Collin nodded and the two left the house, with Collin locking the door behind him. They walked along the dirt path, taking in all the sights on the Alolan morning. Lillie began to gush about how something have never changed, and yet it all felt new with the eyes of a Trainer. "It's so weird you know? If you told me I'd walk this route, looking for Pokemon and wondering who I was going to battle not that long ago, I think you'd be talking to a body snatcher."

"Stranger things have happened." commented Collin and they continued to walk along. They were just outside of Iki Town, when they spotted two figures standing outside. People that Collin nor Lillie knew. Already he was on edge, didn't help much when the two figures turned to face them. One looked rather old man, sporting a blue mustache and beard. The other was a woman, looking like she was in her mid thirties, with blue hair flowing. But they did have something in common, they wore a strange looking suit and a visor covered their eyes. Their skin was also completely white, almost snow white. They weren't from Alola that's for sure.

"Captain, I'm getting a reading of some strong energy coming from the town." said the woman. She showed the man some device that both Collin and Lillie didn't know. "I wonder if we can use this energy for ourselves."

"Indeed. Further research shall be conducted later. We must return to the base for analyses of our current research." The two odd people walked passed Collin and Lillie, not even acknowledging their presence. Collin looked at them with his eyes narrowing.

"I think we need to keep an eye on them." he said. "I mean, really keep an eye on them."

"If you say so." said Lillie. She shrugged off what just happened and continued into Iki Town, with Collin following behind, wondering who they just encountered and what they were talking about.

* * *

Wasn't long before they entered Iki Town. Over the last two years, Iki Town stay pretty much the same, all things considered. New people moved. sure, but the town still stayed as it's quiet homely self. When they came to the center of the town, there stood Hala and Kukui waiting. They turned to Collin and Lillie and waved.

"Alola Lillie!" shouted Kukui. "Glad to see you up and about so early."

"Even though you interrupted our cuddles." muttered Collin under his breath. Hala walked over to Lillie and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So I heard you've taken on the Elite Four in Kanto, am I right my dear?" he asked.

"Yes sir." replied Lillie. "I didn't become Champion though." Hala only let out a soft chuckle as a response.

"Doesn't matter if you become Champion or not, what matters is the experience you had with yourself and your Pokemon. And today, I think it's time we add to that experience. Kukui has told you about getting a Pokemon from Alola right?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I've been waiting forever to start my Island Challenge ever since I left to Kanto." she confessed.

"That's the spirit Lillie!" said Kukui. "Right here, I have three Pokemon ready to be picked. I'm sure you know the drill. You have Rowlet, Litten and Popplio. Who do you choose?" he asked, pointing to the stage where the three starters were looking at her. Lillie looked at them, unsure who to pick for a moment. But in the end, she made her decision.

"I choose you, Popplio!" she said, pointing at the Seal Pokemon. Popplio clapped it's flippers together in response as the other two Pokemon returned to their Balls. "Now I got to have Popllio choose me right?"

"That's right Lillie. You stand on one end of the stage and Popplio will go to the other end." said Hala. She did exactly what she was told and waited on the other side of the stage. She remembered what Collin did when he first got Rowlet, and bent down to see Popplio eye to eye.

"Come on, you wanna go on a journey?" she said with a sweet voice. Popplio looked at Lillie, tilting its head, before walking up to her. Looking at her face up close, Popplio smiled and clapped it's flippers again.

"Bark Bark!" it cried. Lillie took this as a sign to pick up the Pokemon, and Popplio couldn't look even more happy to be held. Collin watched on and was amazed at how well she was able to handle the small challenge.

"Alright Lillie!" shouted Collin. He went up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek due to Popplio blocking the way to her lips.

"Thank you Collin." she said, blushing. "So now what?"

"Well we need to have the celebration before you can start the actual Challenge. We'll be having it this evening, so please take the time to train up Popplio." explain Kukui.

"Indeed. The more you bond and train with your Pokemon, the better your friendship and battles will be." said Hala. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get prepared for the festival. I'll see you two this evening yeah?"

"Of course. See you later Hala." said Lillie as Hala waved them off, walking into his home.

"I better head down to the lab myself. You two be careful while training right?" said Kukui. Both of them scoffed at his warning.

"Kukui, you're talking to someone who's been to almost every region and someone who was almost Champion, when do we ever get into trouble?" asked Collin.

"Often." was his reply. "I'll see you two later." Kukui walked down the dirt path to his lab, leaving Collin and Lillie on their own.

"So now what?" asked Collin.

"Well, why don't we go train for a few hours? Popplio needs to get big and strong for tonight's fight if he's gonna beat you." she said with snark in her voice.

"Oh you're so on. Let's go to the grass patches and train there." Sure enough, the two went to the grass patches outside of Iki Town to train.

* * *

By the time it was evening, Popplio had be trained up enough to know Disarming Voice. While Lillie was training Popplio, Collin decided to catch a Grubbin to fight with Lillie during the celebration. When they saw a crowd of people heading to Iki Town, they knew it was time.

"Ready to face the music?" asked Collin.

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Lillie. They walked hand in hand towards Iki Town. By the time they got there, the town was full of people from all ages. They were ready for a fight, and they weren't going to disappoint them. She then noticed someone by the trees. "Gladion!" she shouted, running up to her brother.

"Hey Lillie. I was wondering when you'd turn up." he said. "Good luck with today's battle."

"Thank you Gladion. I'm feeling pretty confident about this."

"I'm sure it will be great." said Collin. "By the way, where's Hau?" he asked.

"He has a challenger right now. It took him a while to actually get to him. He wanted to come but he sends good luck." said Gladion.

"That's a shame. Oh well, tell him I said thanks. Come on Collin, let's fine Hala." They made their way up to Hala and Kukui, who was standing by the stage.

"You two ready to battle?" asked Hala. The both of them nodded in response. "Good. Collin, do you have a Pokemon to match Popplio? I don't want him to face your well trained team."

"Yeah I caught a Grubbin just for this." he explained.

"Good lad. Alright you two, get ready for battle." The two were about to go either side of the stage, but Lillie kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't hold back now, you hear?" she whispered.

"I don't plan on it." he said with a smirk. They made their way to either side of the stage, waiting for Hala to make his speech. Hala took to the stage shortly after and got the attention of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Iki Town and beyond. Thank you so much for coming to this festival to bless our new challenger to take on the Island Challenge. On the left of the stage, once was the Champion of Alola now teacher of the Trainer School, Mr Collin Clarkson!" Collin walked to the stage and was met with thunderous cheers and applauds from the crowd, way more than he got when he first started. "And on the right, recently returning from Kanto and almost defeating Lance of the Elite Four, Lillie Aether!" Lillie walked onto the stage while the crowd cheered even louder, knowing that she was somehow related to the Aether family. "Lillie shall be blessed by Tapu Koko by using her partner Pokemon in a battle with our former Champion to see if she is deemed worthy. I'll hand it over to Professor Kukui to start the match." Hala got off the stage and in his place stood Kukui.

"Single Battle! One Pokemon each side. Whoever is still standing is the winner! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!" Collin took out his Pokemon and threw it onto the stage.

"Go Grubbin!" Out of the Ball came the small bug Pokemon, but it was ready to battle all the same. Lillie got her Poke Ball ready, looking at it for a second before nodding and throwing the Ball.

"Go Popplio!" she shouted. Out came the Seal Pokemon and it began to clap it's flippers. Kukui took this time to decided that it was time to battle.

"Okay battle starts in three, two, one." he said before pausing. "BATTLE!"

"Okay Popplio! Use Disarming Voice!" shouted Lillie. Popplio let out a cry and the wave was heading straight to Grubbin.

"Dodge and use String Shot to slow Popplio down!" commanded Collin. Grubbin managed to dodge the attack and shot string from it's mouth, which covered Popplio. "Alright! Now use Vice Grip!" Grubbin rushed forward and used it's powerful jaws to clamp down onto Popplio.

"Break out of the String Shot with Tackle!" shouted Lillie. Popplio did just that, Tackles right out of the String Shot, while also sending Grubbin flying off it's head. Grubbin fell to the ground with a thud but got up in seconds.

"Awesome Grubbin! Give Popplio a Bite!" Grubbin rushed forward again and attempted to bite down on Popplio.

"Dodge and use Tackle again!" Popplio seemed to understand what Lillie wanted to do, and waited. Before Grubbin could bite its jaw down, Popplio dodged out of the way in the last second and tackled Grubbin, sending it flying back to Collin's side. This time however, Grubbin was too weak to get back up and collapsed onto the ground, defeated.

"Grubbin is unable to battle. The winner is Lillie!" shouted Kukui. The crowd roared and cheered with delight at the winner. They returned their Pokemon to their Balls and walked towards each other.

"Well done Lillie, you did great." said Collin, kissing her on the lips in front of the crowd. There were gasps at first, before more cheers followed. Lillie looked away and blushed. "Heh, you may have won the battle, but you lost the war."

"Shush you." she said, lightly pushing him away while still blushing. There was a low rumble from the distance that caught everyone off guard.

"TAPU-KOKOKOKOKO!" cried a familiar Pokemon.

"Ho oh! Seems Tapu-Koko is pleased by your performance Lillie." said Hala, walking up to the couple. "You are now blessed to start your Island Challenge. But please, do take the rest of the evening to celebrate your victory."

"Thank you Hala, will do." Hala walked off to one of the stand to grab some food, while Lillie and Collin went to find Gladion, who was still standing by the same tree. "So what did you think Gladion? Did I do good?" she asked.

"Amazing. I knew you were a good Trainer all along, this match was yours." he said with confidence, although he knew it could have went either way. There was a low vibration coming from his pocket. He took out his phone and looked who was calling. "I'd love to stay, but Hau wants me to meet him at the League. I'll catch you later Lillie."

"Okay, see you later!" Gladion walked out of Iki Town shortly afterwards while the celebration continued. Lillie turned to Collin with something on her mind. "Do you mind coming to the ruins with me? There's something I have to do."

"Sure, let's slip away from the party." said Collin, grabbing her arm and they walked out of the party and to the ruins.

* * *

They walked along the dirt path towards the bridge leading them to the ruins. The same bridge they first met. Lillie couldn't help but shed a few tears while looking at it, causing Collin to be concerned.

"You okay?" he asked. Lillie nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Sorry, it's just...thinking back to that day meeting you and the night before I left to Kanto. We always seem to have memories here, good and bad." she said. "I'm so happy I got to meet you."

"Me too. Hard to think it's been two years since I nearly fell to my death...and met you in the process." he said, joking with the last one. Lillie lightly punched him for ruining the moment.

"Ugh, you're impossible." she said. "Come on, lets go to the ruins." They walked across the steady bridge and finally made it to the ruins. The air was cold when they entered, colder than the now star lit night outside.

"So why do you want to come here?" he asked.

"To give my thanks to Tapu-Koko, for everything these past two years." she said. That was enough to convince Collin and they went to Tapu-Koko's chamber. Lillie wasted no time and climbed the ladder, leading to the shine. She got onto her knees, placed her hands onto the shine and began to pray. "Tapu-Koko, thank you for guiding me through my journey in Kanto. And thank you for your blessings upon my Island Challenge. I will do you proud." she said, before getting up and walking down the ladder. "That's all I was here for, let's head back to the party." she said to Collin.

"Okay." he said. They exited the ruins and back onto the bridge. It was then Collin stopped for a moment as he began to think about something. "Lillie." he called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." He was finding it hard to say what he wanted to say, which he found really odd. He took a deep breath and continued. "Do you mind if I tag along with you on your journey? I don't have school for the rest of the summer and the paper work I have is small. I mean...if you want me to that is." he said. Lillie looked at him like he had two heads and laughed.

"Oh Collin, of course you can come. I was kinda hoping you would. I want to show you what I'm like as a Trainer. Plus, it would be rude if I didn't let you come, since you let me come with you when you didn't have to." she said. Collin let out a sigh of relief before returning to her side.

"Thank Arceus. Don't know why I was worried." he said, chuckling. "Let's get back to the party, and afterwards, maybe you and I could..." he said, before whispering something into her ear.

"Oh you naughty boy!" she screeched before laughing. The two walked side by side and returned to the party, which didn't last much longer. Taking the chance, they returned home to have another night of fun, before returning to bed, as they needed the rest before Lillie's next big journey.

 **I hope that ending wasn't too rushed, I wasn't sure how to actually end it. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we go, the start of a new journey. Now just as a heads up, the Trials unless there is something new to them, will be glossed over for the most part. I'm doing this because I feel like I'd be just writing the same stuff from the last fic. Don't worry we'll be going through them, but they won't be in detail and I might even skim over the Totems if they are the same. However we will be meeting and talking to the Trial Captains, those guys will be getting their time in the sun too. But yeah that's just a heads up for future chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4-Battle of the couples**

Once again, waking up in Collin's bed Lillie looked at her boyfriend, who was knocked out completely. She took this time to admire the boy's, no, man's beard. She may have commented about how she loved it, but she really did. Something about it looked like it completed him. She began to feel the hair across his face, going over the scar he got from Onslaught. She wasn't happy when he explained how that happened that's for sure. After a few minutes of beard rubbing, he finally opened his eyes.

"Morning handsome." she said, kissing his check. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Morning beautiful. And yeah, another good sleep." he said, sitting up in the bed and letting the covers fall off his naked body. "What's the plan today?" he asked.

"Well, Professor Kukui told us to head to the lab to get my Pokedex, so that's one thing to do." she said, counting her fingers. "After that we should head to Hau'oli City to get some supplies and get a bite to eat. After that I'd like to do a little exploring, and then we'll head for the Trial. Sound fair?" she asked.

"Good plan. I'm gonna feed the Pokemon, you go for a shower." He got out of the bed and threw on some old clothes and went to feed both his and Lillie's Pokemon, while she went for another shower. By the time he filled the bowls for everyone, she was out and dressed already. "Looking good babe." he said, hugging her.

"Collin! I just got out the shower! Don't hug me with your gross bed body!" she screamed playfully. Collin smirked and decided to hug tighter. "Ew ew ew!" she complained but again it was all in good fun.

"Alright alright I'll go get washed. Shouldn't be long." He let go of her and made his way into the bathroom, while she looked after the Pokemon while they ate. No less than five minutes later, he was out and ready to go. "Shall we?"

"Yep. Let's just get the team into the Balls." They both called their Pokemon back and strapped them to their belts. Interestingly, Lillie placed her Kanto team on the left side of her, while Popplio was on her right. "I'll be using new Pokemon for my Island Challenge, but I don't want my old team to be left out on the journey. Do you think that's okay?" she asked. Collin wanted to give an answer, but then again he wasn't actually sure about it.

"Honestly Lillie I don't know. Whenever I went to a new region I just left my old teams at Oak's garden. Being a family friend and all, he allowed it." he said. Lillie looked upset about how unsure he was about it. "Look, if it's the worse case scenario, I'll asked Oak to look after your Pokemon. Fair?"

"It's better than nothing." she said. "Let's get going, I don't want my nerves getting the better of me. I want my old team to come with me, they've been great to me." she explained.

"I'm sure Kukui will understand." he said as they walked towards the door, opening to be greeted by the Alola morning. "After you." he said, letting her out first. They locked the door and walked down to the beach to Kukui's Lab, which was surprisingly quiet. Thinking he was asleep, they knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!" shouted a voice inside the lab. Now they knew he was awake and they walked inside the lab. They noticed that Kukui was sitting at his desk, tinkering with something. "Just give me a seconding and I'll be with you two." he said, knowing who it was before turning around. A few minutes later, he was done and turned around to face the couple. "Just in time. I just go the specks for the National Dex this morning. Lillie, you'll be the first to test them out." he said, handing her the new Poke Dex.

"Thank you Professor!" she said. "So this can record data for Pokemon from any region right?"

"Exactly. Now I was going to put a Rotom into yours, like Collin's. But the problem is that I haven't been able to spot a Rotom in a while." he confessed. "That's the thing with Rotom, they are great but man are they hard to find."

"That's not a problem Professor. I'll be find without one." she reassured. "Besides, Collin will be traveling with me so if I ever need to use it's functions, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Right?" she asked.

"Yeah no problem." said Collin, agreeing with Lillie.

"Speaking off Collin, do you mind if I take your Poke Dex for a while to install the National Dex?" he asked. "This one will take a while, due to it being older tech compared to Lillie's."

"Sure Professor." he said, getting his Poke Dex out of the bag. Instantly, Rotom awoke from his sleep. "You have to get out of the Dex buddy. Kukui will be installing a new update. It's gonna be for a while but I'll collect you later, okay?"

"No problemzzz bozz!" said Rotom as he jumped out of the Dex, leaving it as an empty husk. He handed the Dex to Kukui who brought it over to his desk, ready to tinker with it.

"Now, is there anything else?" asked Kukui. Lillie decided now was the time to asked Kukui about her Kanto team.

"Professor Kukui, I wanna ask you something." Kukui looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Even though I won't be using them, I want to carry my Kanto team around. I want them to journey Alola with me and I'd feel bad if I had to put them in a PC. Is that okay?" she asked, sounding hopeful. Kukui took a moment, but he showed a smile.

"Of course. There is no law against it. Just be sure to use them only outside of the Trials though, they tend to get picky with that sort of thing." he confessed. The look of relief on Lillie's face as a sight to see.

"Phew, I was worried there for a moment." she said.

"Again, worse case we could have gotten Oak to look after them." said Collin. "But at least it's sorted."

"Indeed." said Kukui. "Speaking of Trials, here you go Lillie." he said, handing her the Island Pendant and Passport. "Make sure you carry these with you at all times. Also Collin, because you are a Island Champion and former League Champion, you can enter the Trials at anytime, even when someone is in them. But you can't interrupt the challenger nor give them any help. Understand?"

"Okay Professor. Thanks for the heads up." said Collin.

"And thanks for the Pendant and Passport." said Lillie.

"No problem cousins. Right I better get started on this National Dex, you two go into Hau'oli City to get supplies and what not. And Collin, I should be finished with the Dex soon, I'll give you a call when."

"Thanks Professor. We'll see you later!" said Lillie as the two exited the lab and onto the sandy beach. Not even a second were they out, when suddenly everything went dark. "What's going on?" asked Lillie.

"I don't know." said Collin, looking around and up to the sky. To his shock, there were no clouds nor an eclipse happening. But just as soon as it happened, it was gone and everything went back to normal.

"...that was weird." said Lillie.

"Yeah...very weird." said Collin, his voice getting low. "Never mind it for now, let's get into Hau'oli for something to eat, I'm starving."

"Okay, I'm in the mood for pancakes!" cried Lillie as they walked along the beach. All the while, Collin looked towards the sky, wondering why it suddenly went dark. Between the weird people from yesterday and the whole place going dark, he knew something was coming and he didn't like it, not one bit.

* * *

Wasn't long before they made it to the diner for breakfast. And like Lillie asked, they got pancakes, a mountain of pancakes served by an Alolan Raichu. Lillie was delighted to see the Pokemon, petting him as a thanks for the service.

"He's so sweet." she said. "I hope he's well kept though."

"Oh he is. I come here from time to time so I know the owners." said Collin. "They look after Raichu and he loves to give pancakes. So hey, no big deal." he said.

"Well as long as he enjoys it, that's all that matters." she said as she began to take a bite from her pile of pancakes. "Mmm...I missed Alolan pancakes so much. They are so light and fluffy and so sweet." she said, taking another bite.

"Kinda like you." he blurted out loud. Lillie stopped eating for a moment to process what he said. Suddenly, she let out a loud laugh, with bits of pancake fly from her mouth.

"I'm sorry about the mess but...WHAT PART OF ME IS FLUFFY!?" she howled and continued to laugh. Collin found the laugh contagious and started to laugh as well. People were looking at the laughing couple, but didn't seem to care anyway. Finally, the laughter died down and he began to speak again.

"What I mean is that you're sweet." he said, clarifying what he meant. Lillie started to blush again and took another, albeit small bite from her pancakes.

"T-Thanks." she said. "Sorry I'm still not used to being praised like that you know?"

"Yeah I understand, with how your mother treated you for years." he said. Then a thought came to mind. "Speaking of Lusamine, how has she been since getting the toxins out? I barely got to speak to her." Lillie's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Oh yeah! She's completely changed now. She's like how she was before Dad disappeared." she explained. "Almost a year into her treatment, she began to be her normal self like I told you."

"Yeah I remember you telling me that." he said.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you everything though." she said. "One night when I came back to check on her, she was very emotional. The minute she saw me, she cried her eyes out. I never seen her cry before." Lillie began to look away, her pancakes now finished. "I went up to her to calm her down. But then she pulled me into a hug and cried even more. She kept saying she was sorry for everything. I'd never forget it. Even though she has done horrible things to both Gladion and I, she is forgiven." she said, her smile returning. Collin listen to the story, but deep down, he wasn't feeling that forgiving. Just like before, he kept it to himself for now.

"Well I'm glad things have worked out between you guys." he said simply, as he finished his own pancakes. "Right, we better get some supplies for the Challenge. You finished?"

"Yep!" she said, getting up and leaving some money on the bill collector. "I'm paying this time." she said, making him shrug.

"Fair enough, let's go." They left the diner and started their shopping spree. They got everything from potions to Poke Balls, even some clothing just in case. Lillie expanded her wardrobe but one thing was consistent, she always wore something white. "You know why I think white suits you?" said Collin, leaving the clothes shop.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's exactly like you. Pure." he said with a grin across his face.

"You know what? That was the most corniest thing I've ever heard." she said, shaking her head. "But thanks." Smiling, the two exited the shop, only to hear some footsteps coming towards them.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted someone. They looked to their left to see Hau running towards the two, with Gladion lagging behind. "Thank Arceus! I thought you would have left Hau'oli by now."

"I told you not to panic." said Gladion, walking up to his boyfriend. "We were just going to see you two off. But this guy wanted to do something different."

"Oh? What's that?" asked Lillie. Hau smirked at her question.

"I propose a double battle. Me and Gladion verses You and Collin. One Pokemon each. How does that sound?" he asked, sounding giddy. Lillie turned to Collin and smiled.

"I want to do it, what about you?" she asked.

"Sure. I assume you'll be using one of your Kanto Pokemon right?" he asked.

"Would make sense, it would only seem fair." said Gladion. "Let's head to the docks, there should be some free space for us to battle there." Everyone agreed and they made their way to the docks to have their battle. The battle of the couples.

* * *

After scooping the area out, it was safe for them to battle. Standing on either side of a stretch of land, the couples readied themselves.

"Go Primarina!" shouted Hau.

"Go Silvally!" shouted Gladion. Both Pokemon came on the field, standing side by side ready to battle. Collin and Lillie nodded at each other and got their Pokemon ready.

"Go Decidueye!" shouted Collin.

"Go Ninetales!" shouted Lillie. Now all Pokemon were on the field. The energy was intense with the Pokemon starring at each other, ready to attack once their Trainers say the word.

"Multi Attack on Decidueye!" shouted Gladion. Silvally raced towards Decidueye. Collin noticed that Silvally's tail was red, meaning one thing.

"Dodge Decidueye!" shouted Collin. Sure enough when Silvally attempted to use it's claws, fire surrounded the claws. Luckily, Decidueye managed to dodge just in time and ended up behind Silvally. "Alright! Use Leaf Blade!" Decidueye's wing sharpened and slashed down onto Silvally, causing heavy damage. During this time, Lillie's Ninetales and Hau's Primarina were deep into battle themselves, with Ice Beams and Hydro Pumps flying everywhere.

"Use Moonblast!" shouted Hau. A large ball of energy appeared above Primarina and was sent hurdling towards Ninetales. However, Lillie didn't tell Ninetales to dodge as the Pokemon took the full blast. When the dust settled, Ninetales was standing with barely a scratch. "HOW?!"

"Part Fairy Hau." she said with a smirk. "Ice Beam!" A beam of pure ice shot from Ninetale's mouth, to which Primarina began to dodge. Back on Collin's side, Silvally and Decidueye were still fighting, both extremely weak.

"Multi Attack again!" shouted Gladion. This time, Decidueye couldn't dodge the attack and the claw covered in fire slashed right down on him. Decidueye cried in pain, but continued to stand tall.

"Come on buddy! Just a little more! Leaf Blade!" Once again, Decidueye sliced at Silvally, cutting it around the chest. Sure enough, this was too much for Silvally and it collapsed on the ground, defeated. "Yeah! Well done buddy!" praised Collin. On Lillie's side, things seemed much more controlled. Primarina was taking a bit of a beating, while Ninetales was still looking good, albeit a little tired.

"Hydro Pump again!" shouted Hau. A large jet of water shot from Primarina's mouth and headed for Ninetales. However, at just the last second, Ninetales dodged the attack, leaving Primarina open.

"Psyshock!" shouted Lillie. Powerful psychic energy surrounded Primarina and attacked on all sides. When the attack was finished, Primarina was done for the count. "Yes! Well done Ninetales!" she said, running up to her Pokemon and hugging it. With both Gladion and Hau's Pokemon down, Collin and Lillie were the winners. They all returned their Pokemon for a well earned rest.

"Wooo! That was some battle!" said Hau. "Man Lillie, your Ninetales is super strong!" he praised.

"Thanks Hau. Primarina is just as strong as ever I see." she said. Gladion walked up to Collin and shook his hand.

"Glad to know these years haven't made you slouch off training." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, got to do something to pass the time." said Collin. "That was fun. How are you doing Lillie?"

"I feel pumped up. I'm upset I couldn't use Popplio in that battle, but the poor thing wouldn't survive in that." she said. "Still, thanks for the battle you guys."

"No problem. I better head back to the League, two Trainers are set to come today. I'll see you later Lillie, and good luck with the Island Challenge!" he said, before giving Gladion a kiss and calling on Charizard, heading to the Pokemon League.

"I'm gonna hang around Hau'oli for a bit, do a bit of shopping." said Gladion. "You be careful out there Lillie." he warned.

"Oh come on Gladion." she whined. "I managed to get through all of Kanto with barely a hint of problems. I'll be fine. Besides, I have Collin with me."

"I know, I'm just making sure. Enjoy the Island Challenge." he said. "And Collin, don't let anything happen to her, or I swear to Arceus you are dead." With that, Gladion walked out of the docks and into the city.

"Still protective huh?" she said, knowing the answer.

"Too protective if you ask me." said Collin. "Well, let's get a move on. First up, the Normal Trial. You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" she replied. The two left the docks and made their way to Route 2, with Lillie ready to face her first proper Trial on her Island Challenge.

 **So how was that? Any good? I hope so. It's getting hard to actually come up with ideas for the story, since we'll be hitting similar beats. But hopefully everything will work out. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So if you are reading this message, the chapter may have been uploaded later than normal. Blame studying for my Driving Theory...and Spider-Man. Anyway, it's Lillie's first Trial! How will she do? Find out in today's chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5-A Trial down memory lane**

Exiting Hau'oli City and onto Route 2, Lillie decided now was the time to get in more training for Popplio. While training, she spotted a certain Pokemon that nearly made her eyes pop out from cuteness.

"Aw a Cutiefly!" she nearly screamed. "I always wanted one! I'm gonna catch it!" she said. Collin couldn't help but smile at how she reacted seeing the Cutiefly. It wasn't a hard battle and within seconds, Cutiefly was hers.

"Nice catch." he said, walking up to her. "What made you like Cutiefly may I ask?"

"How could I not? It's so cute and the tiny wings and...I could go all day about it. Plus it's gonna help my team." she said, gushing about her new Pokemon. "I'm gonna continue training and then we'll head to the Trial. Sound fair?"

"Your Island Challenge, not mine." he said simply. And so, Lillie did continue to train while he watched from the sidelines. Looking at her and how she trained, he couldn't believe it was the same Lillie he once fell in love with. Gone was the shyness and in its place was pure confidence, and he loved it. Wasn't long before she was finished her training. "You done?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm ready." she said. They walked out of the tall grass and towards the Trial. Along the way, they saw a house to which Collin gave a snarl at random. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Sorry, that's the house Dad lived in when he was a kid." he said.

"Guzma?"

"Yep." he confirmed. "He was abused by his dad. When I went to asked he for help about the Ultra Beasts, he was on the ground with his dad beating him. I ran in and punched him."

"Ouch. Well at least he deserved it." she said, something that the older Lillie wouldn't say.

"True. Thankfully his mother moved out and is living in Po Town. Don't know if he's still in the house and honestly, I don't want to find out." he said, with bitterness flowing from his mouth with every word he spoke.

"And we don't have to. Let's go to the Trial." They began to move again, healing up at the Pokemon Center and back on the road to the Trial. Wasn't long before they got there, but they were stopped by two people.

"Sorry, but no one is allowed in the Trial without showing their Passport bro!" said one of the men standing.

"Yeah bro, no Passport, no entry!" said the other person.

"Oh! Sorry hold on." said Lillie, taking her back and she started to look for her Passport. All the while, Collin took a good look at the two men, possibly no older than eighteen, standing outside the Trial.

"I know you two somehow..." he said. And then it clicked. "OH! You two were Team Skull members right?" he asked.

"Hey how did you know?!" asked one of the men.

"Were you one as well?" asked the other. It took them a second to realize who they were talking to. "Oh dude! It's Collin!"

"Oh shit dude it is!" said the other. "I didn't think you remember us."

"Yeah well, kinda hard to forget you two." said Collin laughing. "So you two guards for the Trial huh?"

"Yep. Captian Ilima gave us a job."

"He's nice like that." The two guards looked a lot more happy now than they were in Team Skull. The reunion was cut short when Lillie showed her Passport.

"Here it is. Sorry it took so long." They looked over the Passport before handing it back to her.

"Alright, you can head in." said one guard.

"You too Collin...since Island Champion and all." said the other.

"Thanks guys, keep up the good work." They waved the couple into the Trial, with Collin feeling happy that the grunts got work after all.

* * *

Entering what was known as Verdant Cavern, Collin and Lillie spotted a familiar face standing just close to the entrance. He turned around and gave them a warm smile.

"Greetings, I am Ilima, Trial Captain of the Normal Trial, as you already know." he said, getting his intro out of the way. "My my, it's great to see you two again, especially Lillie." he said, walking up to the two.

"It's great to see you again too Captain Ilima. I'm here for my Island Challenge." she said, almost bouncing up and down.

"How wonderful!" he said, clapping his hands together. "I was wondering when you will be having the Trial. Glad that day has finally come. Let me take the time to explain the rules. Unlike when Collin did this, instead of Yungoos, there are Rattata's roaming around. You need to defeat three of them, then head to the Totem Pokemon on the other side of the cavern. Think you can do that?"

"Of course I can! I'm ready for anything!" she said, getting pumped up. Collin took her by the hand and kissed her.

"Good luck babe, I'll be cheering you on from the inside." he said. Lillie blushed and nodded.

"Are you ready?" asked Ilima, to which Lillie nodded again. "Very well. Let the Trial...BEGIN!" he shouted and Lillie was off like a bullet, trying to find the first Rattata. Collin stood by Ilima, watching her do her Trial.

"So how have you been Ilima?" he asked.

"I've been fine thank you. Been a little slow recently but the summer is here so hopefully more challengers will come." he said, giving a long stretch. "How about you? You seem happy...and a little on edge."

"Well I'm happy that Lillie is doing her Island Challenge finally, plus her coming home is a good thing." Collin looked away for a moment and sighed. "But I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday these two weird looking people were standing outside of Iki Town, talking about energy or something." he explained. "Then earlier today, everything went dark even though there was no clouds in sight." Ilima looked at him and began to think.

"I supposed that is weird. Still, I wouldn't get worried about it. Ever since the Ultra Beasts left, everything has been peaceful." he said.

"If you say so." Collin then noticed something at the corner of his eye, just at the entrance there were two people standing by the guards. The same two people who he saw outside of Iki Town. "Give me a second Ilima, I want to see something."

"Sure, take your time." he said, turning his attention back to Lillie and the Trial. Collin took this time to exit the cavern and see the two weird looking people.

"Hey, don't mind me asking, but who are you?" he asked the two. They turned to face him, due to their visors he couldn't tell what they were thinking, until one of them spoke.

"Oh ho! I see you have gained the light of the Z-Crystal. Fascinating." said the man, stroking his beard.

"You...Trainers...overcome these Trials to get these Z-Crystals...am I right?" asked the woman. Collin wasn't sure if to answer them, but they didn't seem to pose a threat.

"Yeah, that's the idea." he said simply. "But I'll asked again, who are you two? I've never seen anyone like you before."

"Ah yes, my name is Phyco. I believe you people greet by saying "Alola" I believe." he said, doing a weird robotic like version of the Alola greeting.

"And I am Soliera, it's a pleasure to meet you." said the woman, doing her own Alolan greeting. Collin felt a little more calm about them, now that he knew their names.

"Collin Clarkson. I'm a teacher at the Trainer School here in Alola." he said, introducing himself.

"Oh...hmm. Sir, do you think we should tell him what we are doing?" asked Soliera.

"I don't see why not. He is a man of intellect after all." Strangely, Collin felt proud about being called that, trying his best not to let it get to him.

"Very well. We are investigating the Z-Crystals here in Alola for reasons we can't discuss right now. But I do believe we might be wanting your help sometime in the future. If you don't mind that is." she said.

"Depends on what it is. I'll see if we ever meet again, I need to go back to my girlfriend." he said.

"Of course, we'll leave you to it. Nice to meet you Mr Clarkson, hope to see each other again." said Phyco. They have one more weird Alolan wave and the two walked away from the cave. Collin wasn't sure how to feel about the two, but there was a time and place for that. He needed to get back to Lillie and see her finish the Trial. Walking back into the cave, he noticed that she was making her way up to the exit, ready to face the Totem Pokemon.

"You coming Collin?" asked Ilima. He nodded and the two made their way up to the exit. By the time they got there, Lillie was already battling the Totem Pokemon, an Alolan Raticate. The battle looked like it was half way done, as it already summoned a helper. Lillie however looked like she was on top of everything, using Popplio effectively.

"Disarming Voice!" she shouted. Popplio shot out a wave of sound to both Pokemon, damaging them heavily. "Yeah! Almost done Popplio!" Both the Totem Raticate and the Rattata attempted to attack Popplio, but he managed to dodge the attacks no problem. "Well done! Disarming Voice again!" Like before, the attack hit both Pokemon, but it was too much this time and both Rattata and Raticate fell, defeated. "YEAH! I'm so happy for you Popplio!" she said, running up to her Pokemon and hugging it. Suddenly, Popplio began to glow white. It grew in size and it looked like a skirt formed around it. When the glow finished, Popplio evolved.

"Well done Lillie! Popplio is now Brionne!" shouted Collin walking up to her and hugging her. "You were amazing!" He kept praising her, causing her to blush more and more.

"Collin I'm going to die from embarrassment." she whined, but still smiled. Ilima walked up to the two and shook Lillie's hand.

"Well done Lillie, absolutely stunning." he said. "You have completed your first Trial and for that, you now have the Normalium Z, it's on the podium over there." Lillie went over to the podium and took out the Normalium Z. "Now, to teach you how to call on the power of the Z-Crystal." He began to do the dance that the to were very familiar with, with Lillie copying his moves to get them into her memory. "You have now finished the Trials on Mele Mele Island. You have to face Kahuna Hala now, then you can go to Akala, though I'm sure you know this."

"Yes Ilima. Thank you anyway, I had a blast with the Trial." said Lillie, bowing.

"We best get going before dinner time. We'll see you later Ilima alright?" asked Collin.

"Of course. Feel free to stop by my house any time. Good luck with your Island Challenge Lillie." he said, waving.

"Thanks Ilima. We'll see you soon." With that, the couple left the Trial, and out of the cavern.

* * *

"So do you want to head back to Hau'oli, or keep going on this path?" asked Collin as they exited the Trial.

"Let's keep going on the path, there's something I want to see." she said. He nodded and they continued their way around the Island. Along the way, they encountered Pokemon and Trainers a like, with Lillie using them to train her own Pokemon. After finishing a batch of battles, she came back to Collin with a question. "Where were you during the Trial? You left when I was half way through."

"Yeah sorry about that." he said, scratching his head. "I ran into those weird people we saw yesterday. Found out why they are here."

"Yeah? Why are they here?"

"They want to study the Z-Crystals. But something tells me that's not the full story." he said, thinking about what else could they possibly be working on.

"Oh maybe you're just in over your head." jabbed Lillie. "Look, calm down okay. Everything is going to be fine." she reassured him.

"I guess you're right. Sorry." he said, but he still couldn't let it go. "So where is this place you want to go?" he asked before they stopped at an entrance.

"Right here. Melemele Meadow." she said, pointing. "Let's go inside and relax for a bit."

"Sure, we could use a break." They entered the meadow and already things felt calm. The flowers bloomed with many different colours, giving life to the peaceful place. They found a spot and sat down, letting their Pokemon out to roam free and play for a while. "Remember when you found me here? After chasing down Nebby?"

"Heh, of course I do. I'll never forget it for one reason." he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It was when I started falling in love with you." he said. Lillie looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Really? That soon?"

"Yeah. I don't know how to explain it." he confessed. "Something about that moment just clicked you know? What about you?"

"Me? Um..." she said, thinking back. "I always had this feeling about you ever since I met you, but the day when I told you about my mother, that was the moment that I fell for you. It felt so good that someone like you would go that far, and I let my feelings grow from there." she said. "I'm glad it all worked out in the end."

"Me too. I'm so glad you're back now, you going to stay?" he asked. "I'm not asking you to though. It's just that I want to know if you have something planned."

"Actually, I am thinking about staying. Sure it's nice to travel the world, but my home is here. With my family, my friends...and you." she said, leaning on him. "I won't ever leave you again."

"And I won't leave you." he said, kissing her on the lips. Wasn't long before the kiss got heated, but instead of going further, they fell onto the ground and laid there, falling asleep in each others arms as the sun shined over the meadow. Memories are good, but it's fun to make new ones.

 **So yeah, how was that? Hope it wasn't a terrible ending to the chapter. Anyway, I'm off to play more Spiderman. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So um...hi! I know I kinda disappeared for a week without warning, stuff's been happening. Also I kinda wanted to beat Spider-Man before working on the fic more because I'd just be distracted. But anyway I'm back for now with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6-Kahuna Battle After Dark**

Slowly opening her eyes, Lillie noticed that the sun wasn't shining. Took her brain longer to wake up as she noticed the stars began to shine. When everything clicked into place, she bolted up from the ground in a panic.

"SHIT!" she shouted, causing Collin and their Pokemon to wake up as well. "WE SLEPT TOO LONG!" She began running around the meadow, returning her Pokemon to their Balls. Collin finally got up from the ground and did the same with his Pokemon, including Nebby. He looked at his phone and sighed.

"Lillie, it's not even 10PM. You have loads of time to battle Hala." he said, reassuring her. Somehow, this managed to calm her down enough for her to stop pacing back and forth, but she was still breathing heavily.

"Okay. Okay you're right. No need to worry." she mumbled. "Maybe we shouldn't waste any more time here than we already have." He couldn't help but chuckle at her small panic state.

"Sure. Let's head back to Iki Town for your Grand Trial." They exited the meadow and walked down the path towards Iki Town. Along the way, Lillie's phone began to vibrate. She took out her phone and saw that it was her mother calling. Immediately, she picked up the phone.

"Hi Mom!" she said. She decided to turn the phone on speaker to allow Collin to hear.

 _"Hello honey. Glad to hear you're voice again."_ said Lusamine. _"Gladion told me you were doing your Island Challenge now. How's it going?"_

"It's going wonderful so far. I already beaten my first Trial and I'm about to head towards my first Grand Trial." she said. She sounded so proud of herself and Collin loved it.

 _"That's wonderful honey. I'm cheering you on all the way."_ cheered Lusamine. _"Is Collin with you?"_ she asked.

"Yeah he's listening in right now. Do you want to talk with him?" Collin's eyes widened and was shaking his head.

 _"Yes actually. Turn off speaker, I want to talk to him in private._ " she said. Lillie did just that and handed him the phone, getting a groan from him as she walked away.

"Hello Lusamine." he said, trying to sound as calm as he could.

 _"Good evening Collin. Glad to hear you're traveling with Lillie. She's been talking about the Island Challenge ever since we came to Kanto."_ she told him. _"I'm happy that she's able to do that with her lover."_ Collin blushed slightly, pacing back and forth.

"Yeah...I'm glad you approve of me being with her." he said, his tone not hiding the fact he didn't trust her. Lusamine seemed to catch on, letting out a sigh.

 _"Listen Collin, let's cut the bullshit here. I know you don't trust me."_ she said bluntly. Collin was taking back, looking away from the phone to Lillie, who was training her Pokemon.

"What makes you say that?" he asked going back to the phone.

 _"I can hear it in your voice."_ she said, sighing again. _"Look, I understand why you feel this way. In fact I don't blame you. But please for Lillie's sake, don't let this come between you two. Maybe one day I can make it up to you, or maybe not. But for now, you have to trust me when I say that I'm not the same woman that you met before."_ Despite this, Collin still didn't fully trust her.

"I do want to, but stuff has already been happening here ever since you came back. These weird looking people with snow white skin showed up from nowhere, and then this morning the sky went dark with no clouds to be seen." he explained. "I can't shake the feeling that you're involved with this Lusamine. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

 _"Going to be honest with you here, I do know both of those things."_ she said. _"For those two people, they came here for research not that long ago, before we came back. Faba was in charge of that."_ she explained. _"As for the sky going dark, we tried finding everything we can on it, so far nothing."_ Her voice sounded genuine, but he remained cautious.

"Fair enough. I'll trust you for now. But be warned if I find out that you are doing something behind Lillie's back again, I will rain hell upon you and your company." he said, his voice going dark. "Do you understand?"

 _"I do. Thanks for understanding my plea."_ she said, her tone not changing. _"I also should extend the same to you. Do not even attempt to harm Lillie, in any way. If you do, there are worse fates_ _then death."_ she said, her voice sending chills down his spine. She meant it, way different than before.

"Yes Ma'am." he said before he realized what he said. This caused Lusamine to start giggling over the phone.

 _"Sorry, I had to do that. Anyway I'll let you two go, tell Lillie I wish her luck and I'll call her again tomorrow."_

"Will do. Goodnight." he said, handing up the phone and joining with Lillie.

"So what did she say?" she asked, as she didn't pay attention to what they were talking about.

"She was just doing the whole "Don't hurt my kid or I'll hurt you" shtick." he explained. Which to be fair on him, he was telling the truth. But he wasn't going tell her about the conversation they had before that. Either way, this caused Lillie to laugh.

"Oh well we won't have to worry about that right?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Like hell I'd do anything to hurt you." he said, hugging her. "Come on, your Grand Trial awaits!" he said, putting on a manly voice, causing both of them to laugh as they walked down the path to Iki Town.

* * *

The stars were now shining brightly over the torch lit Iki Town. Barely anyone was out, aside from some older folk and a few kids way past their bed time. Hala was standing on the stage, talking to some people by the time the couple reached the town.

"You ready for this?" asked Collin. "If you want we can wait till tomorrow." Lillie shook her head in response.

"No, I want to do this now. If I wait any longer I'll get more nervous." she explain. "I'm ready now, no way I'm stopping."

"Alright, I'll go up to Hala to say you're ready." He left her at the base of the stage while he went to talk with Hala. After a short talk, they both came down to Lillie, with Hala branding a smile.

"So, you ready to face old Hala in your first Grand Trial?" he asked.

"Yes sir! I won't hold back!" she said, ready to prove herself.

"Ho oh! That's what I like to hear. Come to the stage and we'll have our battle." Just before Lillie made her way to her side of the stage, Collin kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck, give it your all." She blushed but continued her way up the steps to the stage. Hala stood in front of her and was ready to battle.

"Time for your first Grand Trial. Old Hala here will NOT back down!"

"Same for me! Go Cutiefly!" shouted Lillie, throwing her first Pokemon out.

"Go Mankey!" shouted Hala. Both Pokemon were now on the field, ready to battle. "Karate Chop!" he shouted. Mankey rushed forward and prepared to chop down onto Cutiefly.

"Dodge and use Stun Spore!" Cutiefly did indeed dodge and sent out the spores that paralyzed Mankey, giving Lillie the advantage. "Alright! Now use Draining Kiss!" Dude to being stunned, Mankey had very little time to escape the kiss from Cutiefly. That one little kiss was enough to take down Mankey.

"Well done Mankey, you did your best." said Hala, returning it to its ball. "Go Makuhita!" he said, throwing out his next Pokemon. "Fake Out!" Makuhita clapped it's hands on Cutiefly before it could register what was going on, causing it to flinch. "Yeah! Now use Arm Thrust!" Makuhita used the time giving to it to continually attack Cutiefly. By the end of the attack, Cutiefly was weak, but still flying strong.

"That's it! Keep it up and use Draining Kiss again!" shouted Lillie. Once again, Cutiefly kissed Makuhita, doing a lot of damage but the Pokemon was still standing.

"Use Arm Thrust again!" shouted Hala.

"Dodge and use Fairy Wind!" Makuhita managed to get at least two hits off, but Cutiefly managed to dodge the third hit and used Fairy Wind. While it didn't do as much damage, it was enough for Makuhita to fall. Cutiefly wasn't looking so hot either and Lillie knew it. "Okay, you take a rest. You did amazing."

"You two Makuhita." said Hala and both Pokemon returned to their Balls. "I have to say Lillie, I'm impressed. But the fights not over till Old Hala falls."

"Wouldn't want it any other way sir." she said with a smirk. "Go Brionne!" she shouted and out came her starter Pokemon, who was ready to go.

"Go Crabrawler!" shouted Hala. Crabrawler came out and started to punch the air. "Give it your all Lillie! I wanna see how well you can take the pressure."

"Yes sir! Use Aqua Jet!" Brionne rushed forward with jets of water, coming into contact with Crabrawler and knocking the Pokemon back.

"Come on Crabrawler! Use Power-Up Punch!" he said. Due to Brionne being so close to Crabrawler, there was no chance of him dodging the punch. Brionne was sent far back, heavy damage done. "NOW UNLEASH Z-MOVE!" Lillie's blood ran cold as she witnessed Hala preform the Fightinium Z Dance, powering up Crabrawler. "NOW USE ALL OUT PUMMELING!" Crabrawler sent out a fury of rapid punches and gave one final punch to seal the deal. Brionne was sent further back and Lillie feared it was all over. Suddenly, Brionne got back up, still in pain but determined to fight.

"YEAH! Good job Brionne! Use Disarming Voice!" Sound waves came out of Brionne's mouth and headed towards Crabrawler. It didn't managed to dodge, due to it being shocked Brionne was still standing and the move connected, knocking out Crabrawler, making Lillie the victor.

* * *

"YEAH! Awesome Brionne! You deserve a nice long rest after that." she said, returning Brionne to it's ball. Hala did the same to his Crabrawler and walked up to Lillie.

"Well done Lillie, you've surprised me with how far you've grown as both a person and a Trainer. For that, you have completed your first Grand Trial." he said, shaking her hand. When he let go, Lillie felt something in her hand. "That is the Fightinium Z, use it well. Now watch as I preform the dance to activate it." Hala began to do the dance he done in the battle, although Lillie already knew how to do it.

"Thanks sir, but I don't have a Z-Ring." she said, holding up her wrists.

"Hmm...well don't worry. Come to me tomorrow and we'll sort you out. It's been a long day, so why don't you and Collin go rest." he said.

"I will. Thank you sir, for the battle."

"You're very welcome child. I'll see you later." Hala walked away from the stage and into his house. Meanwhile, Lillie walked over to Collin, who was branding a smile across his face.

"I knew you could do it!" he said, wrapping her into his arms and spinning around. "The way Brionne managed to stay standing after a massive Z-Move, that's no easy feat. You should be proud of your Pokemon."

"Of course I am." she said, smiling. "What a day huh? Already two Z-Crystals and I only just started."

"Only gets tougher from here on out. But I'm sure you'll be able to do it no problem." he said, sounding extremely confident.

"Well as long as I have your support, I know I can do it." A sudden yawn came out from her mouth and she let out a long stretch. "I know we slept not that long ago, but I'm beat. Wanna go to bed early?"

"Honestly, yeah. We got a big day planned tomorrow." he said.

"Oh? What do you have planned?" she asked.

"Wait until tomorrow." he said with a smirk across his face.

"Oh come on!" she whined. "Now I'll never be able to sleep without knowing!" All Collin did was laugh at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the dirt path towards his house, their house. Her Alola adventure had just begun.

 **Short chapter today I know, but I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope you don't mind. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So we ready to do some gnarly surfing dude?...I'm never saying that again. Anyway gonna be another short chapter, hopefully I can make them longer again soon. But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7-Surfs Up Dude and Dudette**

Alarm blaring like crazy, Collin woke up with a start, covered in sweat. He had that nightmare again, only this time there wasn't anyone calling him. Nothing but fire and destruction surrounding him. He looked around the room to see Lillie laying next to him, half naked and her eyes just opening up to the sunlight coming through the crack of the window curtains. Somehow, seeing her after such a horrible dream calmed him down. Though in fairness, it was Lillie after all. Who wouldn't be calm around her?

"Morning beautiful." he said, kissing her cheek. She sat up in the bed and turned to him, kissing him softly.

"Morning to you too." she said, smiling. She then noticed that his whole face was sweaty looking, causing concern in her. "You okay? You look like you were in the sun all day." she asked. Collin felt his face and sure enough, he was sweating buckets.

"Sorry." he said, blushing. "Must have been roasting last night." he said, even though Lillie looked fine. She gave him the eye for a moment, not believing his lie. But to his surprised, she shrugged it off and got out of bed, letting the cool air on his body.

"If you say so. Go for a shower and get dressed. We wanna head to Akala as soon as possible." she said, taking out her clothes from her suitcase. "I really need to start putting my things in your room." she commented.

"You plan on staying here?" he asked. "I mean, in my house?" She looked at him like he had three heads.

"I mean, that was the plan." she said. "Unless you don't want me to."

"No no no no!" he said, getting up from the bed. "Of course I want you to stay here. I just didn't expect you to do it so soon." He walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "You'll make this house more like a home if you stay."

"Thanks." she said, leaning her head onto his shoulder. They stood their in silence for a minute until Lillie spoke up. "...you need to shower." she said in a quiet voice.

"Heh, alright. I'll go for my shower. See you in a bit." While Collin went into his shower, Lillie spent the time putting away some of her clothes into his...their room for when she finished the Island Challenge. She also packed some spare clothes for the journey along with the supplies from yesterday. Once she was finished packing, she took the time to feed both her Pokemon and Collin's Pokemon. By the time they were finished eating, Collin was out and dressed.

"I'm going to go in for a quick wash. You should go pack." And so he did. He decided to take his laptop back with him, since it's where he carried most of his stuff nowadays. It was a tight fit but he managed to get his clothes and other items in the bag. Lillie came out of the shower soon after and was looking fresh.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course. Let's head to Hala, then we'll get on the boat to Akala." she said. They got their Pokemon back into their Balls and headed out the door, locking it and going along the dirt path to Hala's house. They talked about what they were going to do while in Akala, aside from the Trials along the way.

"So you wanna try that Battle Royal thing?" asked Collin.

"Yeah. There wasn't really anything like that in Kanto, so why not give it a shot here." she responded. "I'm wondering what kind of Pokemon I should get though. It's tough to decide sometimes."

"Aye. But that's all apart of the journey isn't it?" he asked.

"True. Oh well, it will work out in the end." They continued their way to Iki Town, with Hala already outside waiting for the both of them.

"Good morning you two. I hope you had a good sleep." said Hala.

"It was alright." said Collin, thinking back to the nightmare he had.

"Well anyway, you're here for the Z-Ring Lillie?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" Hala smiled and searched in his pockets. When he took out his hand, inside it was a Z-Ring, white just like Collin's. Lillie took the Z-Ring off him and placed it onto her wrist. "Thank you sir! I'll be careful with it."

"I'm sure you will. Now I know you two are supposed to head to Akala, but I'm afraid their is a bit of bad news." he said.

"Oh no. What is it sir?" asked Lillie.

"Well the boats to Akala are up for repairs right now and won't be done until tomorrow. You could take the Charizard Ride, but today they're having a break." he explained. The look on Lillie's face was nothing but pure shock.

"Damn it! Now what are we going to do?" she asked. Collin thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up and he sported a wicked grin.

"I know a way." he said.

* * *

"But I don't know how to surf!" shouted Lillie as they made their way to the Melemele Beach. "Seriously, I can't surf!"

"Trust me Lillie. I can't surf either but the Mantine's are very easy to ride. I'll let the woman explain when we get there." he said.

"If you're sure." she responded, still not fully believing him. When they got to the beach, it was full of people playing and relaxing. A woman was standing by a booth saying "Mantine Surf" above her. They walked over to her and she smiled.

"Hello! I assume you're here for the Mantine's?" she asked.

"Yep. Although my girlfriend here is a bit worried about it. Can you explain it to her?" he asked, still finding it weird to say girlfriend in public.

"Of course! It's very simple. Unlike a surf board, the Mantine's have a platform on them that is safe for both the rider and the Mantine. They have a magnet on them and with these shoes," she said, pointing to the row of shoes on the booth. "you'll stay on with no problem. However if you are the bold time, you can still preform tricks while surfing." Lillie thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"Okay, let's do it! Two Mantine's please." she said.

"Yes Ma'am. Go into the changing room and I'll get the Mantine ready." said the woman. They took the surfing gear and went to go change. They were suited up and all by the time two Mantine were at the booth. "Okay you two, just step onto the platform of your Mantine and you're off." They paid for the ride and walked over to the Mantine, stepping onto their backs. In just a few seconds, they turned around and began to swim off into the sea, with Lillie wobbling all over the place.

"COLLIN THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" she shouted, still wobbling.

"Just keep calm and you'll be fine! Bring your arms out wide and relax!" he shouted back. She put her foot down onto the platform and copied what Collin told her. Sure enough, she stopped wobbling and got her balance. Mantine began to pick up speed as a wave came, causing Lillie to worry.

"Look out!" she screamed. But Collin didn't listen. Instead, he directed his Mantine up the wave and managed to get some air, while Mantine managed to do some tricks. Lillie watched in awe as he landed back onto the water. "How did you do that?!" she asked.

"Just go with your gut! Give it a try!" he shouted back. Lillie took a deep breath and directed her Mantine up the wave. She closed her eyes as soon as she was up in the air. Mantine began to do tricks just as she opened her eyes, but to her shock she didn't feel any danger. When she landed, she began to laugh out loud.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" she screamed out. "Let's do it together!"

"Hell yeah!" The two rode the wave up to the top and began to preform tricks together. They continued to do this all the way up until the wave died down and they were close to Akala. Wasn't long before they entered Akala Beach, where they were greeted by a man standing at a booth.

"Thank you for using Mantine Surf. We up you enjoyed your travel. Please go to the changing rooms and leave the gear behind." They did so, getting changed in record time, coming out fully clothed.

"So how was that?" asked Collin.

"It was scary at first. But wow what a ride. I'm debating on doing this for every Island instead of getting a boat. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Of course. It's way more interesting." he said. "Right lets head into Heahea before you go to your Water Trial." They made their way off the beach and into Heahea City.

* * *

Heahea was packed with people, more so than Hau'oli, which was extremely odd. There was a crowd of people hanging around the hotel, with reporters and all. They seemed to be going inside and getting kicked out constantly.

"What's going on?" asked Lillie.

"Don't know. Must be someone famous." said Collin. "Why don't we go check." Lillie nodded in agreement and they made their way to the hotel, getting passed the crowd of people. When then entered, the whole place was full of people yelling and screaming, camera flashes all over the place. Standing in front of the group of reporters and camera men were body guards, trying to force everyone back.

"Please! Can we take another picture!" shouted someone.

"Miss Cynthia, please tell us why you are here in Alola!" asked a reported. That caught Collin's ear and he smiled warmly. It must have caught Lillie's ear too, as she was shaking.

"C-C-Cynthia?! As in Sinnoh Champion Cynthia!?" she asked Collin.

"Sounds like it. Why don't we go over and see her." he said.

"B-B-But how?! Her guards are blocking her!" she said.

"Don't worry about it." he said simply. They walked over to the crowd of people, with him pushing and shoving, making sure Lillie was okay. He got up to the body guard and looked at him square in the face. "Excuse me. May we see Cynthia?" he asked. The body guard looked at him and laugh.

"You must be joking! Like hell you can see her. Beat it twerp!" he said with a gruff voice.

"Tell her it's Collin Clarkson." he said. The body guard smirked for a moment.

"Fine. But don't get your hopes up." He walked over to the table where Cynthia was reading something on her tablet. He talked to her and she smiled, though Collin was unable to hear what was going on. But the look on the guard's face was enough to see he got his way as he walked over to Collin. "Um...you can go see her." he said.

"Thank you." said Collin, walking past him. "She's with me." he said, pointing to Lillie. The guard let them walk pass, the crowd not knowing what just happened, and they walked up to the table. "Hello Cynthia." he said. Cynthia got up from her chair and hugged him.

"Collin! It's been too long!" she said. Lillie was standing there in shock, unable to understand what was going on. They ended the hug and smiled at each other, before Cynthia turned to see Lillie. "And who's this?" she asked.

"This is Lillie, she's my girlfriend." he said. Cynthia looked at him in shock.

"Collin! You never told me you had a girlfriend! And I thought we were friends!" she said pouting.

"Sorry, things were going on and all that." he explained.

"Oh no worries. It's nice to meet you Lillie." she said, shaking her hand. Lillie was still looking at her in awe, barely able to speak.

"I-I-I-I'M SUCH A BIG FAN!" she blurted out, covering her mouth. "Sorry..." Cynthia couldn't help but giggle at the poor girl.

"It's fine. Let's sit down and chat for a bit." she said, grabbing two chairs to her table.

"Okay before everything, how do you two know each other?" asked Lillie.

"We met in Sinnoh, of course." explained Collin. "Where was it that we met again?"

"Eterna City. You were on your way to get the second Gym Badge if I remember correctly." she said. "Ever since then we bumped into each other."

"Yeah but..." said Lillie, unsure how to say what she wanted. "you two seem close. Were you two ever...?" she trailed off, but Collin and Cynthia understood what she was asking.

"Oh no no no!" said Collin. "We're just good friends." he explained.

"I mean how could you not? The man saved Sinnoh from collapsing in on itself." she said. Lillie recalled the time he told her about the Distortion World. "But it was more than that. He was the first person in ages to see me more than just a famous face or...a sex icon." she said, grumbling about her crazy fans. "Honestly though, I thought that would stop by now."

"Sorry about that. If I made you uncomfortable earlier." said Lillie, feeling bad about her screaming about being a fan.

"Nah you're alright. If you're with Collin, you're cool." she said. Lillie felt more comfortable around her now, as they began to catch up about a lot of things, like how Collin was Champion at one point, Aether and him being a teacher. "It's perfect for you. I could totally see you as a teacher." she said.

"Thanks. So, why are you here in Alola?" he asked.

"Well I came here to relax, look at the ruins and maybe do some battling soon. The Battle Royal has me down as a competitor so I'm going to be heading to that tomorrow. You two should come, I'd love to see you battle, especially you Lillie." Lillie, of course, was caught of guard by this.

"Really?!" she asked.

"I can see you being an amazing Trainer. Of course I want to see you battle." They spent the next few minutes chatting about other things, all while the reporters and camera man continued to try and get to Cynthia. Collin looked at the time to see it was already the afternoon.

"Listen Cynthia, we need to get going. We'll talk to you soon okay?" he said.

"Sure. I'll be here in a Alola for a good while, plus don't forget the Battle Royal." she reminded them. "It was great seeing you Collin." she said, getting up and hugging him. "And you too Lillie." she went over and hugged her too, which made Lillie go crazy.

"I-I-It was great meeting you too!" she said, unable to move. Collin grabbed her hand and almost had to drag her away from Cynthia.

"Come on fan girl." he said, chuckling. "We'll see you soon Cynthia." he said waving.

"Bye you two!" she shouted back. They walked passed the guards and tried to avoid the crowd as best as they could. They got out of the hotel before Lillie let out a massive scream.

"I JUST GOT A HUG BY CYNTHIA!" she screamed. Everyone looked at her, causing her to blush wildly. "Sorry..." she said, looking at Collin.

"It's fine. You should have told me you were a fan, I could have called her for ya." he said.

"FUCK!" she screamed, feeling stupid. "Ugh, let's go to the Water Trial before I embarrass myself even further."

"Heh, sure thing." They walked hand in hand away from the hotel and into the Route 3, heading right to the Water Trial.

 **I love Cynthia! And I'm sure you love her too. She'll be appearing every now and then, so I hope you look forward to her. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So in this chapter, we are gonna be seeing the Water Trial...again. Only this time it will be a little different. I honestly hope you are all enjoying this, I've not been uploading as much and for that I'm sorry. But I do want to keep this story going and hopefully, my scheduled will open up by this coming Friday. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 8-Shoaking Up the Thirst of Land**

Heading onto Route 3 was nothing but Trainers. Lillie, of course, thought this would be the perfect time to train her Pokemon. During this time, she heard a voice. She couldn't really make it out, but it was a male voice, and it didn't sound happy. Instantly, she got tense and went to Collin.

"I think I hear someone over there." she said pointing to the bushes. She wasn't scared, but she had the feeling this wasn't going to be easy.

"Stay close, get your Pokemon at the ready." he said, as the two slowly made their way past the bushes and into a clearing. What they saw was horrifying. There was a teenager, possibly no older than fifteen, stomping on the ground. What he was stomping on was an Oriocorio, the Pom-Pom style to be exact.

"YOU! USELESS! SACK! OF! SHIT!" the teen shouted, as he continued to stamp onto the poor Pokemon, who was already pretty beaten up as is. Lillie couldn't stand it any longer as she rushed out of the bushes and confronted him.

"HEY!" she shouted, catching the attention of the teen. "Leave that Pokemon alone!" she continued. The teen stopped for a moment, smirking with a creepy look on his face.

"Or what? Why do you care about such a USELESS Pokemon!" he said, as he kicked the Pokemon again. "It's weak, can't even stand up for itself, and doesn't even listen to me when I tell it to." he explained, thinking he was in the right. This made Lillie's blood boil, her face was completely red. Collin began to note that face down, because boy was it scary.

"NO POKEMON IS USELESS!" she shouted. "There are only useless Trainers, like you, who can't take the time and care to look after their Pokemon, to train with their Pokemon, to befriend, love and everything in between!" she explained. "That is how it should be, not beating it half to death!" Collin looked at her in awe. She radiated power, confidence and overall superiority, way different than the Lillie in the past. And he fucking loved it. The teen however, just laughed at her comments and walked up to her.

"Bullshit, you talk a lot of game but you look as frail. I bet your Pokemon are so weak, they can barely stand." he said, the smirk still on his face. Suddenly, her Poke Balls opened up and all of her Pokemon from Kanto were behind her, looking down on the teen, who wore the face of "I just shit myself." plastered all over it. This time, Lillie smirked.

"Try me." That was enough to convinced him that she wasn't playing, as he grabbed his bag and ran off, almost screaming his lungs out. "Talk about all bark and no bite." she muttered as she returned her Pokemon to their Balls. Collin came out of the bushes, star stuck.

"Honest...that was the hottest thing I've ever seen." he said, walking up to her. He would continue to praise her, but there was more important things right now. The both of them walked over to the Oriocorio, who was still laying on the ground. He felt it's neck carefully and smiled. "Its pulse is there, not as weak as I thought. A little rest should do." he said. Instantly, Lillie carefully picked up the weak Pokemon and began to spray a potion on it, while also giving it an Oran Berry. Oriocorio carefully took the berry, looking at Lillie as if it was looking for permission to eat it.

"Go on. It will make you better again." While still being careful, the Pokemon took a bite from the berry. Its eyes began to glow as if it was the best berry it ever had and began to quickly finish it. The two of them looked at each other and smiled, feeling proud that they were able to help. But then the big question came. "What should we do now?" she asked. Collin looked around for a moment, thinking about what they should do.

"Well we can't leave it here, it doesn't belong here. Not to mention he could come back for it and who knows what will happen." he said. Then an idea popped into his head. "Why don't you keep it?" he asked. Lillie's face brightened for a moment, before turning somber again.

"I could...but isn't that technically stealing?" she said. It wasn't like that thought didn't cross his mind, but he wasn't expecting her to asked it. He sat down beside her, holding her hand and placing his other hand on the Oriocorio's body.

"Listen, as wrong as it is, it's the right thing to do." he said. "Take it from me. I've seen so many Pokemon abused by Trainers. By law, it's illegal to steal Pokemon. But in a case of abuse, it's fair game. It's cruelty, the same way as being abusive to a person. So don't feel bad about taking it, because you'll be saving it from more damage." Lillie listened to his words carefully and allowed it to process in her brain. It didn't take long before she came to her decision.

"Alright. Ocicorio, do you want to come with me instead?" she asked the Pokemon. "If you do, I'll train you in a fair way. And I'll always make sure you are protected, fed and loved. It's your choice." Tears began to form in Oriocorio's eyes, as it snuggled into Lillie's neck. Collin couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"I think that was a yes." he said.

"I think so too." she said. Lillie took out a Poke Ball and pressed it on Oriocorio's head. It entered the ball and after three quick shakes, it was caught. "Welcome to the team." she said with a smile. For the rest of that day, Lillie and Collin took the time to train up Oriocorio. It was tough going throughout most of it, but with regular breaks and words of engorgement, Oriocorio managed to become a stronger Pokemon than it thought possible. When they had enough training, Lillie and Collin went to the nearest Pokemon Center, the one by the Water Trial, to rest for the night. While they didn't get to do the Water Trial today, it was worth it and Lillie was more than ready for the Trial tomorrow.

* * *

Waking up to a bright sunny morning, Collin and Lillie were up and ready to go before it was 10AM. They had a light breakfast and didn't rush, due to the Pokemon Center being so close to the Trial. Once breakfast was finished, they exited the Center and headed towards the Trial. Dark clouds loomed over Brooklet Hill, where the Water Trial was located. Standing on the shore of the lake, was Lana in her normal Trial gear. She turned to face the couple and gave them both a wide smile.

"Hello Collin, Lillie. Glad to see you two here." she said. She looked at Lillie's arm and noticed the Z-Ring. This made Lana smile even wider than before. "Judging by the Z-Ring, you're here for the Water Trial."

"Yep. Was supposed to come here yesterday, but we got caught up in a few things." explained Lillie. "But I'm ready to take on the Trial today." Lana couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Well you picked a bad time if I'm honest." she said. "There seems to be something in the water that is disturbing the Totem Pokemon, as it doesn't want to come out." she explained. "If you could do me a favor, investigate what's going on, and I'm sure the Totem Pokemon will come out."

"No problem! Just tell me what to do and I'll be done in no time." said Lillie. Lana took Lillie's hand and brought her to the boardwalk. She began to show her how to use Lapris and saying how to investigate. In no time at all, Lillie got onto Lapris and went out into the water. Lana went back to Collin with a smirk on her face, one that he knew.

"You come up with some bullshit I swear." he said to her, chuckling.

"You know me, never miss a chance to play a prank." she said. "And don't act like you didn't fall for it when you did it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." The two walked down the path, while Lana told Lillie to follow the shadows in the water. "So how have things been?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Mom has been getting better after having my baby sister, speaking of which they'll be starting school after the summer. So keep an eye out for them, they are a handful." she said.

"I'm looking forward to it." he said with a smirk. "Anything else going on?"

"Well...may or may not have asked Mallow out." she said with a blush. Collin looked at her with shock, didn't even know she was gay.

"Holy shit. How did it go?" he asked.

"...she said yes." she said, blushing even harder. Collin clapped for a moment at her confession.

"That's awesome! I hope you two stay together." he said. Lillie jumped onto the shore and walked over to them, panting.

"Where to now Lana?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, let's head down here." she said, pointing to the hill. They walked down the hill and were met with a larger lake with a waterfall behind it. Lillie looked around her and noticed the Trial Gate and almost faced palmed.

"...I was doing the Trial this whole time wasn't I?" she asked. Lana began to laugh and so did Collin, even Lillie started to laugh. "You guys are the worse I swear."

"Sorry Lillie, but it had to be done." she said. "Now all you got to do is head towards the shadow and the Totem Pokemon should appear." Lillie nodded and headed towards the water. Summoning Lapris, she jumped onto the Pokemon's back and headed towards the shadow. As expected, a bunch more shadows came to it and made it even bigger. Only this time, there was a loud cry. The massive shadow disappeared and Collin knew something was wrong, as when he looked at Lana she was just as confused. Lillie looked around until she noticed eyes inside the waterfall. Suddenly, a massive Araquanid jumped out of the waterfall and landed right in front of Lillie.

* * *

Instantly, Collin grabbed his Poke Balls and prepared to throw, but Lillie held out her hand.

"NO!" she shouted. "I CAN DO THIS!" Collin looked at the determination in her eyes, knowing fully well she could. He put his Balls back on his belt and gave her the thumbs up.

"Best of luck." he said under his breath. Lillie decided what she should do, grabbing her Poke Ball quickly and threw it onto a rock.

"GO ORIOCORIO!" she shouted. Oriocorio came out of it's ball and was ready to fight. However upon seeing the Araquanid, it got scared to the point it almost fell in the water. "You can do this Oriocorio!" she shouted, grabbing it's attention. "You're strong now, show this big bully what you're made of!" That was all Oriocorio needed, as it stood it's ground and was ready to fight more than ever. "Okay! Open up with a Peck!" Oriocorio jumped into the air and began to peck at the massive Pokemon, landing onto another rock. This, of course, pissed the Araquanid off and it began to shoot a Bubble Beam right at the Pokemon. Collin and Lana watched on, seeing the battle unfold.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked. "No jokes."

"No. I never seen this before. I swear on my life." she said. "I was expecting the Wishiwashi to come out, but not an Araquanid." Lillie's battle continued on, with Oriocorio constantly attacking. However, with one massive swipe, Oriocorio was knocked into the water on it's back.

"YOU OKAY?!" she cried at the Pokemon. To her own shock, Oriocorio managed to get out of the water and landed on the rock. Despite the massive damage it took, Oriocorio was ready to fight once again. "Alright! Finish it off with Air Cutter!" Oriocorio flapped it's wings wildly, sending out razor sharp wind currents that cut across Araquanid. This was more than enough, as Araquanid fell into the water, defeated. "YEAH! WELL DONE ORIOCORIO!" she shouted, returning the Pokemon to it's ball. "You deserve a well earned rest after all of that." Lillie looked at the falling Pokemon, noticing that it spat out something shiny and to her own surprise, shrank down to a regular sized Araquanid. She grabbed the object and began to clean it while surfing back to land, getting a hug from Collin as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"I was so fucking worried back there." he said into her neck.

"It was fine Collin, you didn't need to worry." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I know but...sorry." he said. He noticed that there was something in her hand. "What you got?" he asked. She opened her hand and inside was none other than the Waterium Z. Lana looked at Lillie in shock.

"How did you get that?" she asked.

"It came out of the mouth of the Araquanid." she explained. "Do you think that's why it got so big?"

"Possible. But...I think that's good enough for a Trial. Well done Lillie! You beaten the Water Trial!" shouted Lana. "Since you have the Waterium Z, no need to hand it over. Now watch as I perform the dance of my people." The two of them looked at her, eyes half closed from annoyance. "...You two can't take a joke." she said, finally doing the dance, which Lillie copied. "Right I hate to be rude, but I need to clean up around here. You two should head to the Battle Royal, gonna be an interesting match to say the least."

"That's the plan. See you Lana." said Collin as the two walked out of Brooklet Hill. All the while, Collin couldn't help but think about what Lillie got into. "I was honestly scared back there."

"For what? Didn't think I could hold my own?" she asked, sounding more bitter than she wanted it to be.

"No, not that. It's just..." he said, trailing off. "I can't help but keep seeing the Lillie from two years ago. And I know you're more than able to hold your own, hell you proved it more than once. But my own brain just can't help but worry. And I'm sorry for that." he explained. Lillie softened up and looked at him, holding his head in her hands.

"I understand. But you don't need to worry. If I need your help, I'll ask. That's a promise. Until then, I want to do this on my own. Promise me that." she said.

"I promise." The two shared a small kiss to seal the deal. "Come on, let's head to the Battle Royal. Cynthia is waiting for us." The two walked hand in hand on their way towards the Battle Royal, with Collin thinking very carefully about the promise he made to her.

 **Man this was a challenge. I hope it was good in the end. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was going to join the Battle Royal and Fire Trial into one chapter again because if I suck at writing normal battles, I'd rather not touch a free for all. Changed my mind at the last second. But I hope you enjoy the chapter either way.**

 **Chapter 9-Royal Rumble**

Arriving at Royal Avenue during the late afternoon with no trouble at all, it was not surprising to see a crowd gathered around the entrance of the Battle Royal. People of all ages were pouring into the stadium, all knowing who was going to be in tonight's main event. Collin and Lillie decided to book a room in the Pokemon Center, due to the fact that they'd be more than likely tired after the battle. Upon exiting the Center, they bumped into some familiar faces.

"Ho oh! If it isn't Mr. Clarkson." said Phyco. "Wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Collin still couldn't get used to being called "Mr. Clarkson" ever since he started teaching, so the fact that he was being called that in front of his girlfriend made him blush.

"I should ask you two the same thing." he responded, snapping out of his blush.

"We were looking for more data on the Z-Crystals, but we heard about this "Battle Royal" here. It peaked our interest." said Soliera.

"Indeed. We haven't seen anything like this from where we come from." said Phyco. "And don't mind me asking, but who are you Miss...?" he said, looking at Lillie.

"Lillie Aether sir." she said. This caused the man to crook his eyebrow up, looking at her.

"Hmm...you wouldn't happen to be related to Lusamine Aether of the Aether Foundation, correct?" he asked.

"I am sir. Lusamine Aether is my mother." she explained. Phyco looked back and did what could be described as a face palm.

"Oh but of course you are. I can see the similarities." he said. "Forgive me, we haven't seen her a lot during our time at Aether Paradise. We've been mostly working with Branch Chief Faba during our stay." Collin couldn't help but scoff at the idea.

"Oh yeah sure. Branch Chief Faba will give you a lot of information alright. Most of is out of his own ass." he said, causing Lillie to giggle. The others didn't seem too pleased. Soliera looked outright pissed.

"Mind your tongue." she hissed. "Branch Chief Faba has helped us with our studies and in return, we give him information he requires." she said, giving Collin the dead eye.

"And what kind of information is this?" asked Lillie.

"Nothing that concerns you." she said harshly.

"Now now Soliera. We mustn't be hostile towards these two." said Phyco, placing his hand on her shoulder. "They asked a simple question, no need to spit venom at them."

"Yes sir." she said, standing back. Something began to beep and Phyco took out a square looking device that didn't look like a phone. "A new message?" she asked.

"Correct. We'd love to stay and chat with you two, but we best be off. We might see you at the Battle Royal, should you come. Until then, goodbye." he said and the two walked away from the couple and off to somewhere else in the Avenue. Collin shook his head, while Lillie looked lost in thought.

"What's up? he asked.

"Oh! Uh...just thinking." she said, looking away for a moment.

"Wanna tell me what you're thinking?" he asked.

"Well...I've been thinking about what those two said about Faba...what were their names again?"

"Phyco and Soliera." he responded.

"Right. Anyway, do you think we should worry about this?" she asked. Collin just scoffed.

"Nah. Faba is a fucking idiot. I doubt we'll have to worry about him." he said. Lillie let out another giggle in response.

"Hehe, true. Still though, I do wonder what he's been telling them and vice versa." she said.

"Something to talk about another time. We best go train up for the Battle Royal tonight. Knowing that Cynthia is there, it's gonna be one hell of a fight."

* * *

As predicted, the Battle Royal was full of people, most surrounding one particular room off to the side with guards standing outside. They didn't need to know who was in there, they were more worried about how they were going to get in there. While they were standing in the middle of the massive hall, a guard walked up to the couple.

"You Collin Clarkson and Lillie Aether?" asked the guard.

"Yes that's us." replied Collin.

"Follow me." The guard began to walk over to the room, with the couple following right behind him. They barely managed to pass through the crowd of people, hearing them shouting about how come they don't get to see Cynthia. All the shouting was cut off as the two entered the room and the door was closed behind them. Cynthia was in the room, of course, browsing on her phone before she looked up and smiled.

"Hey you two." she said, greeting them. "I hope everything was okay getting here."

"If by getting shouted and cursed by people, yeah it was okay." said Lillie, dryly. "How can you deal with people like that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about this. I guess because this is my first time in Alola, people have been a bit extra." she explained. "I can handle it personally, but to see it take effect on my friends, that's what annoys me."

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll get use to it soon enough." said Lillie. "So, you ready for the battle you two?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Collin, getting his Pokemon ready.

"So am I, but we still have to wait for our fourth opponent. It was originally going to be The Mask Royal, but he said he has some business to attend to earlier." said Cynthia. "He did however give me this for you Collin." She pulled out a Poke Dex from her pocket and handed it over to him.

"I was wondering when Kukui was gonna finish this." he said, tapping away on the screen.

"HEYZ! Keep off the merchandisezz!" shouted the Poke Dex. This caused Cynthia to jump.

"Sorry Rotom." he said, putting it back into his bag. Cynthia looked extremely confused. "Oh yeah, Kukui put a Rotom in my Poke Dex. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you more about it."

"Not to be impatient, but when is the other person supposed to come?" asked Lillie, interrupting them.

"Well he should be here-" said Cynthia just as there was a knock on the door. "right now actually. Come in!" she shouted. The door opened and entered in a familiar face.

"HAU!" shouted Lillie, rushing up to him and giving him a hug, almost knocking the poor guy down.

"Yeesh Lillie! You got some power behind your hugs!" he said, catching his breath. Lillie let go and Hau walked up to Collin, giving him a quick hug. "How have you been bud?"

"Never better. You?" he asked.

"Been up to my neck in challengers but other than that, fine." he said. Hau then turned to Cynthia and shook her hand. "Thanks for contacting me. Never thought I'd get the chance to face you Cynthia."

"It's no big deal. So, is everyone ready?" she asked. They all nodded and she smiled. "Well then, let's make our way to the main stage. Best of luck to you all." They exited the room to a crowd of people, with guards blocking their way. They got to the main desk and were then directed to separate rooms. They made sure that their chosen Pokemon were healed and about thirty minutes later, the main stage was packed with people. Shortly after, an announcer came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for tonight's big event?!" shouted the announcer. The crowd went wild, meaning a yes. "Tonight's big fight is possibly one of the greatest match ups in Battle Royal history! Four big named stars will enter, but there will be only one winner. Shall we call them out?" The crowd went wild again. "Alright then! In the blue corner, son of Kahuna Hala of Melemele Island and our current Alola Champion, Hau!" Hau walked out of the room and into the stage. He was met will cheers and yells from the crowd as he made is way to the battle field.

"In the red corner, a Trainer who has traveled across the world and former Champion of Alola, Collin!" Similar to Hau, Collin walked out to the stage and cheers were heard all around.

"In the green corner, the daughter of Lusamine Aether and powerful Trainer in her own right, Lillie!" Lillie shyly walked out and waved to the crowd and made it to her corner, facing the boys.

"And finally, in the yellow corner, you all know her as the Champion of Sinnoh. Please give it up for the one and only, Cynthia!" The crowd went even wilder than before as Cynthia strutted her way to the field. With all four Trainers now out, the battle was about to start. "You all know the rules, the first Pokemon to be knocked out ends the battle. Who ever is the healthiest wins. So with that out of the way, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" shouted the announcer. A counter appeared and as soon as it hit zero, the match began.

* * *

The match was, as best described by the announcer, red hot. Lillie used her Alolan Vulpix, Collin used Decidueye, Hau used Primarina and Cynthia used Garchomp. Everything seemed neck in neck for the most part, with each one countering with moves. But it turns out the winner, of course, was Cynthia. The crowd went wild with the results and there was photos taken all over the place. It was hell to get out of the stage, as all four were surrounded by fans asking for autographs. Thankfully the guards managed to block them off as they made their way to the Pokemon Center.

"Fuck sake!" shouted Collin as the doors closed behind them. "I feel bad for celebrities now."

"Tell me about it." said Hau, taking a long stretch. "I'm going to go hit the sack. I might not see you two tomorrow, I have a few challengers. But I should be free for a while, so I might tag along with you when you get to Ula Ula. Sound fair?" he asked.

"Of course Hau. We'd love to have you come with us." said Lillie. "Right Collin?"

"Yeah sure. We need to catch up anyway." Cynthia walked up to the small group, yawning.

"I would ask if I could join, but after today, I don't think you three want people following you. So I'll be heading off to Ula Ula tomorrow myself. I'm sure we'll meet up again soon." she said, before waving them off and heading up to the rooms.

"See ya Cynthia." said Collin, before yawning himself. "I guess we all better head to the sack. We'll see you when you finish your challengers Hau."

"You bet buddy. Goodnight you two." he said before going up to the rooms. It was just Lillie and Collin in the main hall now. Not wanting to waste anymore sleep time however, they made their way up to the rooms, while chatting about the day.

"It's amazing how heated up a Battle Royal can be." said Lillie. Collin chuckled and began to think.

"You know what would be crazy...and probably insane? A hundred Battle Royal. Just a hundred Pokemon out on the field, a free for all." The look on Lillie's face was nothing short of bewilderment.

"Collin...that sounds like a really bad idea." she said.

"Yeah you're right, it's stupid. Must be the sleep talking." he says as they entered the room. Immediately they striped and went into bed, sharing a kiss before turning off the lights, ready for the next day.

* * *

 _Fire. Fire was everywhere. The night sky glowed with the shade of orange. There was no sound apart from the crackle of fire. That all changed when the sound of metal being destroyed. No, more like being chewed. The sound was everywhere, and yet he couldn't see anything._

 _"Hello!?" he called. "Is anyone out there?!" The sound stopped for a moment. "Hey! Anyone out there!?" A different sound was heard, and it sounded like it was coming closer. He realized his mistake too late, as a giant Guzzlord came rushing towards him._

 _"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it cried getting closer and closer. He tried to move, but it was no good. Before he knew it, the mouth of the Guzzlord was opened and chomped down on him._

"GAH!?" shouted Collin, waking up from his nightmare. He looked around for a moment, checking his surroundings. He was still in the room he and Lillie rented, and judging by the moonlight coming in from the window, it was still pretty early. He went to look at the clock, only to see Lillie, wide awake, looking at him. "Oh...hey." he said simply. "Why are you up?"

"Because of you." she said. She didn't sound annoyed. Hell, he couldn't really tell how she looked, it was took dark to see.

"Oh, sorry. Go back to sleep." he said turning over. Suddenly, the side lamp was lit up and he turned back to Lillie. He could now see her face, and it was full of concern.

"What happened?" she asked. He knew what she was asking about, but he really didn't want to tell her.

"Nothing." he said, thinking he could dodge the question. Of course, it failed.

"Don't bullshit me Collin." she said bluntly. "You were having a nightmare. You've been having them ever since I came back and you keep coming up with an excuse. I hate seeing you barely getting sleep because of this. Just tell me, please." she begged. Collin let out a sigh and laid back down on the pillow.

"I'm in Hau'oli City. It's burned to the ground, with no one in sight. No bodies. Buildings are crumbled up messes and there is fire everywhere." he said. Lillie looked at his face, taking in every word as he continued. "Then, the Ultra Beast Guzzlord comes out of nowhere and runs towards me. After that I wake up."

"It sounds horrible." she says. "But I'm sure it's just a nightmare and nothing else."

"How can you be sure?" he asked sitting back up. "It feels real. Like this can happen at any time. And I'm terrified, I don't know what to do should it happen." The felt tears falling from his eyes. He was truly scared of his nightmare. Lillie wasted no time and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh." she whispered to his ear. "It's going to be okay. It's not going to happen. And if it does, we'll take care of it together." she said. He didn't answer and just laid on her shoulder. She began to slowly rub his back as they laid back down on the bed. They stayed their in silence before one of them spoke.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. That would be worse than death." said Collin. Lille began to stroke his hair in response.

"None of that now, Just go to sleep." she whispered softly. Sure enough, sleep overcame him and he was now laying on her shoulder, fast asleep. She didn't mind of course, as she needed the comfort as well. He wasn't the only one with nightmares after all.

 **How was that? I'm sorry these aren't coming out as close as the last fic. Things are getting busy. I hope you understand. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**

 **Update: On Hold**

 **Hey all. So...bad news. Due to getting busy now and the fact I ran out of steam for this story, I have decided to put it on hold. I know not many of you read it but if you happen to read this, sorry. I will come back to it, I just don't know when. Could be a month or two for all I know. I really didn't want to do this, but I felt as though I'd hurt myself forcing something out. I hope you understand and thank you so much for reading both this and The Alola Adventure. With that in mind, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


End file.
